Star Trek 01 : Nouveau départ - quand le passé rejoint le présent
by Shiru-Inku
Summary: Premier épisode de ma Fanfiction Star Trek : Plus que quelques heures avant le départ de la mission de 5 ans pour les membres de l'Enterprise qui compte une nouvelle dans leur équipe. Mais cette dernière est loins d'être banal, surtout aux yeux de Jim Kirk, le capitaine.
1. P1-quand le passé rejoins le présent

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à toi petit lecteur ! Voici mon premier chapitre du premier épisode d'une looongue fan fiction sur Star Trek avec un OC. Ce premier chap est un peu désordonnée je suis désolée, j'essai de donner pas mal d'information pour que vous compreniez bien l'histoire. ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais rien posté d'officiel et j'ai l'impression d'être novice dans le domaine … ce qui est bien le cas en fait.

Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Et vous promets d'écrire le chapitre deux au plus vite !

**Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages de STAR TREK ne m'appartiennent pas et je gagne aucune rémunération sur mes écrits !**

**Terre : San Francisco : Starfeelt**

Le docteur Léonard McCoy sortit du cabinet médicale de la base suivit par le capitaine James T. Kirk qui l'avait gentiment accompagné. Le premier redressa sa tablette devant lui et vérifia l'avancé des préparations au départ de l'Enterprise, leur vaisseau d'exploration.

« Bien, il ne nous reste donc plus que la recharge et la vérification des moteurs surveillé par Scotty. Sulu devrait être en train d'assurer les cargaisons en provisions alimentaires, et Uhura m'a informé que la conférence à l'académie sur les dernière avancées de la télécommunication c'est bien passé et que les ordinateurs du vaisseau seront vite mis à jours. »

« Paaarfait ! »Dit Jim promptement. Un sourire enfantin à la limite de l'indécent se dessina sur ton visage.

Le tintement des notifications attira l'attention de capitaine sur le PADD. Léonard ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir et sembla soulagé à sa lecture.

« Bonne nouvelle, Jim ! » s'exclama-t-il « C'est officiel, la nouvelle recrue en ingénierie a été enregistrée et affecté à bord de l'Enterprise. »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'elle avait refusé ? »

« C'est ce qu'on m'avait dit aussi. Il faut croire que quelque chose l'ai fait changer d'avis. » ria-t-il.

« Surement lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte de qui serait son capitaine. » répondit le blond avec son air de beau-gosse sur-joué.

« Toutes les femmes ne sont pas à tes pieds, Jim ! » s'indigna Bones presque vert de jalousie.

«Ah ! Je dois retrouvez Spock, on se revoit sur le vaisseau mon cher ami. »

« C'est ça, fuis tant que tu le peux encore ! »

Mais il c'était déjà faufilé dans la foule et disparut rapidement.

/… /

James tournais depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le labyrinthe que formait la base de la Fédération. Il prit finalement un ascenseur et retourna dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée. Ça circulait dans tous les sens, toutes espèces possibles, humains comme extra-terrestres. Devant une telle image, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, fière de participé activement à l'Histoire cet univers infini. Il reprit sa balade, un peu hésitant, toujours à la recherche de son officier en second dans ce vaste bâtiment. Ce fut par une chance qui ne lui était plus vraiment inconnue, qu'il vit, cinq minutes plus tard, son ami bien droit sur ses deux pieds près d'un spot d'information, le nez rivé sur sa tablette.

« Et bien … » commença-t-il en le rejoignant « On s'est perdu monsieur Spock ? »

« Voyons, Capitaine. Je connais ces locaux certainement mieux que vous. » Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« C'était ironique, c'est vrai qu'à par le sarcasme, que tu es le seul de ton espèce à savoir utiliser, tu n'y connais rien aux subtilités du langage comique. »

« Et vous aux procédures obligatoire. » dit-il sans porter plus d'attention à la critique de son ami. « Avez-vous regardé le dossier de la nouvelle enseigne ? Ou l'avez-vous rencontrée, capitaine? » Il dévia son regard sur le blond, semblant avoir quelque chose de précis derrière la tête.

« Nan ! » affirma Jim gaiement « Je compte l'accueillir en tout bien tout honneur directement sur la passerelle. Rien de mieux, que mon lieu principal de commandement avec l'espace en fond pour faire bonne impression ! »

« Bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'une démonstration de votre comique supériorité soit nécessaire. »

« Comment ça ? » grogna-t-il à la vue du sourire narquois du vulcain.

Depuis quelques temps Spock s'amusait à piquer verbalement son capitaine, sans pour autant aller dans l'irrespect total, mais les réactions de ce dernier le fascinaient. Un trait de caractère humain particulièrement prononcé chez Kirk. Ce dernier attendait toujours une réponse alors qu'une femme passa à côté de lui d'un pas pressé et se posta juste devant le brun.

« Merci de votre patiente Commander Spock, je me suis permise de vous prendre un café également pour vous remercier. Fort et épicé, je suppose ? » dit-elle en tendant un grand gobelet à l'officier.

« Très bonne déduction, je vous en remercie. » répondit-il d'un léger sourire, parfaitement poli.

Jim fut surprit de voir son ami en compagnie d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. De dos, elle était un peu plus petite que lui et avait une crinière brune onduleuse mais pas trop volumineuse. Sa voix était à la fois basse et féminine, douce et déterminée … mais également familière. Spock avala une gorgé du breuvage qui lui avait été offert et pointa Kirk de sa main tenant la tablette.

« Jim, je vous présente votre nouvel officier ingénieur. »

Elle se retourna face à lui et afficha un air taquin, alors que les yeux de son nouveau capitaine s'écarquillèrent, ronds comme des planètes, en découvrant son visage.

« James Tiberius Kirk … Tu sembles surpris de me voir, Jim ? »

« Pardonnez le, il ne lui paraissait pas fondamental de prendre connaissance de votre dossier avant le départ. » expliqua Spock

« Laissez-moi deviner … hum … il vous a dit qu'il préférait _m'accueillir directement sur le pont principal, histoire de faire bonne impression_ ? » lança-t-elle accompagné d'un petit ricanement.

« C'était … à peu près ça, oui. » dit le vulcain troublé.

« Na-Naos Myers ? » daigna enfin parler Jim.

« Vous vous connaissez, par tout hasard ? » demanda le _blueshirt._

« Bien sûr que l'on se connait. N'est-ce pas, _Cap'tain_ ? »

« Effectivement. Pour être honnête nous avons grandi ensemble. Depuis l'école primaire. » ils prit deux seconde pour l'observer en silence « Tu n'as pas changée. » ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire le regard fasciné.

« Ooh que si, crois-moi. Et j'espère que toi aussi. Ou sinon nous courrons à notre perte avec toi comme capitaine. »

« Je suis un excellent capitaine ! Je t'interdis de remettre en question mon commandement sans même l'avoir vu ! Je ne suis plus le gamin de 15 ans que j'étais à l'époque.» s'emporta le jeune homme un tantinet vexé.

« Je sais, j'ai pris le temps de regarder les dossiers de l'Enterprise, moi. » le taquina-t-elle.

Mais lorsque leurs yeux se plongèrent plus profondément l'un dans l'autre, elle perdit son sourire et détourna le regard le plus calmement possible, comme gênée. Une petite boule se forma dans le ventre de Jim lorsqu'il commença à comprendre. Il se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à parler, de peur que son hypothèse soit la bonne.

« Est-ce que tu aurais refusé le poste, parce que tu savais que j'étais le capitaine ? » souffla-t-il, plus sérieusement.

« Je … » puis elle lâcha un soupir d'abandon, serrant les poings, peut fière d'elle. « J'avais peur de te revoir, après 5 ans sans plus aucun contacts et … » elle se tue à nouveau. « Mais je me suis souvenue de certaines promesses que j'avais faites, de notre _bonne entente_ après tout_ ça_ et ton officier en second est plus que persuasif, il sait avoir d'excellents argument. C'est surtout lui qui m'a convaincu d'accepter le poste. »

« Merci beaucoup du compliment, mais mes actions étaient purement logiques. » dit Spock égale à lui-même.

« Mais ne parlons plus de ça, voulez-vous ! Sachez que pour l'heure, c'est un immense honneur pour moi, que de pouvoir intégrer l'Enterprise et de servir sous votre commandement Capitaine Kirk ! » annonça-t-elle solennellement et droite comme un « i ».

« Ah non ! Pas de formalité avec moi Nao ! Et tout le plaisir est pour moi. Accueillir parmi mon équipage un esprit et des compétences telle que les tiens ne peuvent nous être que bénéfique. Et si tu es d'accord, reste donc avec Spock et moi, je te ferais visiter le vaisseau après le décollage ? » Proposa-t-il d'un ton que Spock encore détendu que d'habitude chez son capitaine.

« Tu saurais que j'ai participé à sa construction si tu avais lu mon dossier. » précisa Myers « Mais ce serait avec plaisir. » Sur son visage s'étira un sourire que maintenant Jim savait sincère.

Spock suivait la discussion avec la plus grande écoute. Il lui était simple de deviner dans leur façon de se parler, que les deux individus devants lui avaient eu une relation très forte et qu'ils avaient un tonne de chose à se dire et à rattraper aujourd'hui.

Alors que Jim invita la jeune femme à les suivre, l'esprit de cette dernière dériva sur un vieil écho. Un souvenir qui datait de 10 ans :

_Assise au bord d'une profonde falaise, elle attendait patiemment. La nuit avait été fraiche et les premiers rayons du soleil offraient une vue imprenable sur ces précipices gorgé de brume, donnant l'impression de se trouvé au-dessus de doux nuages. Ce n'était pas dans l'Iowa qu'elle pourrait prendre de la hauteur, tout le paysage de ce pays n'était qu'un horizon sans fin et sans reliefs._

_Une forte respiration se fit entendre, une respiration qui demandait un effort presque surhumain. _

_Puis une main, encore chétive attrapa le sommet de la paroi rocheuse. Tirant de toutes ses forces, une tête blonde passa au travers du brouillard._

_« M'aide pas surtout ! » Grogna-t-il._

_« Nan. Je t'avais dit de ne pas descendre, mais toi et ta fierté de Kirk … »_

_« Hey ! Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Et Puis rien ne vaut un bon exercice de bon matin. »_

_Naos jeta un coup d'œil sur Jim alors qu'il reprenait son souffle toujours parallèle à la falaise. D'un bond il passa au-dessus de l'angle rocailleur et se retrouva enfin perpendiculaire au sol. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis elle sourit en l'invitant à s'assoir à ses côtés._

_« Tu m'impressionnes Cap'tain. Je dois t'avouer avoir eu un doute quant à ta réussite. »_

_« Et bien ne doute plus jamais ! Cette fausse n'est qu'un début. Dans l'espace les épreuves seront bien pire, et tant que capitaine je me devrais de réussir ! Pour mon équipage et pour le bien de mes missions ! » s'exclama-t-il en affichant un sourire vainqueur._

_« Et bien j'espère qui tu réussiras mieux tes missions que tu ne réussis tes examens. Car là-bas, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. » le fusilla-t-elle du regard._

_« Pfff … parle pas de malheur, je t'en priiiiie. »_

_« Mais si tu continues ainsi tu peux oublier ton rêve d'intégrer Starfleet ! » commença-t-elle à s'énerver « L'Académie, les vaisseaux, l'espace … Pouf ! Dans le trou noir nommé _Les échecs de Jim Kirk_ ! Et là je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi. J'essaie déjà tant bien que mal de faire rentrer les cours dans ta petite tête, mais visiblement même pour moi elle ne veut pas faire d'effort !»_

_« C'est bon, t'as fini ? »_

_« Non ! … Enfin, si. »_

_«… Pour toi, elle fonctionne tout autrement ma tête. » murmura Jim un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres._

_« Je ne rigole pas. » bouda-la petit brune._

_« Très bien ! Je te promets de réussir mes examens et de faire fonctionner mon crane à bon escient. Comme ça je rentrerais à Starfleet en bon et due formes. Ça te va ?»_

_« Ah ! Tu vois quand tu … »_

_« Mais à une seule condition ! » la coupa-t-il une lueur de malice dans les yeux. « Que toi, tu fasses tout pour devenir le meilleur ingénieur qu'ils aient jamais connu et que tu sois membre sur MON vaisseau. »_

_Naos afficha d'abord un air surpris puis sembla réfléchir._

_« Je pense que ce compromis est acceptable. » répondit-elle de ses grandes aires et le sourire moqueur. _

_Tous deux rirent aux éclats, un bonheur qui se répercutait contre les murs rocheux et résonnait dans toute la vallée. Jim la regarda de nouveau et profita des quelques gloussement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres étirées. Elle posa alors sa tête contre son épaule couverte par une veste en cuir et ils profitèrent encore un peu de cette aube naissante, avant de devoir retourner au collège. Elle saisit son sac à dos qui se trouvait à côté de la moto du jeune garçon et sortit deux sandwichs de son sac et en tendit un à Jim en posa un thermos entre eux._

_« Je suis persuadée que tu feras un excellent capitaine, je n'en douterais jamais, petite tête. » Murmura la brune avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner._

_Il ne répondit pas, la remerciant par un simple bisou sur ses cheveux désordonnés._

/… /

******Enterprise :**

Selon les procédures, tout l'équipage avait été mis au courant de l'arrivée de Naos. James comptait profiter de la visite qu'ils allaient faire pour la présenter plus personnellement aux lieutenants et aux différentes enseignes phares de cette équipe. Avant d'arriver sur le vaisseau, il avait finalement décidé de jeter un œil aux archives sur l'ingénieur Myers et fut étonné de découvrir certains détails.

Kirk arriva sur la passerelle accompagné de Spock et de la jeune femme. Il fut annoncé par Sulu qui se dirigeait à son poste. En posant une main dans le dos de son amie, il la dirigea jusqu'au centre de la passerelle. Tous les officiers présents se retournèrent attentivement vers leur capitaine.

« D'abord, Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir, prêts à repartir pour de nouvelles explorations au nom de Starfleet. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle enseigne à bord dans la section ingénierie : Naos Myers ! Elle n'est pas du-tout familière aux voyages longue-durés. » Un petit rire général résonna, la brune se sentit un peu plus intimidée « Mais je sais que vous l'aiderez sans problème ? » il avait prononcé ses derniers mots la tête tournée vers elle tout en affichant un air rassurant qui réussit à la décrisper un peu.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et elle resta derrière accrochée au dossier. La mise en place des systèmes et les réglages furent très rapides, Naos restait bouche bée devant tant d'efficacité. Encore quelques minutes et l'ordre de départ fit promptement énoncé par un Jim Kirk aussi excité qu'un enfant sur un grand 8.

Tout était en place. Au fur et à mesure le capitaine demandait la confirmation des commandes, moteur, propulsions, et enfin la destination.

« Parez ? » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Parez capitaine ! »

« Alors, pleine puissance ! »

La passerelle frissonna et Naos s'émerveilla quand le vaisseau passa en distorsion.

Le pont se tranquillisa. Et la vue était magique. Les étoiles formaient avec la vitesse des lignes les encerclant comme un tunnel illuminé de milliards de petits spots. Pour certaines les couleurs variaient comme la division d'un spectre de lumière blanche passant au travers de cristaux. Offrant des tracées blancs, comme roses, bleu, verts, jaunes …

La première impression de ce voyage procura à Myers le sentiment d'être en plein rêve. Au moins ça commençait bien.

Le blond se leva tranquillement laissant le commandement à son second officier.

« Capitaine ? » Le retint Spock un court instant.

« Oui Mr. Spock ? »

« Pourriez-vous rappeler à l'enseigne Kilton de venir me voir quand il aura un instant ? Si vous le croisez. » demanda-t-il poliment.

Jim lui répondit d'un simple pouce en l'air et invita Naos à entrer dans le turbolift. Il profita du trajet pour lui montrer où trouver le plan du vaisseau sur son PADD. Elle l'écoutait attentivement non sans lui rappeler, à nouveau, qu'elle le connaissait déjà par cœur. Pour confirmer ses dires, il la défia de le guider jusqu'à ses appartements. La jeune femme récupéra sa tablette et ouvrit le mail où lui avaient été communiqué le numéro et l'emplacement de sa chambre. Elle se déplaça sans mal dans les corridors de l'Enterprise, talonnée par son capitaine qui était plutôt satisfait des facilités de son amie. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qu'elle réussit à ouvrir du premier coup. A l'intérieur les affaires de Myers étaient posées sur son lit - on s'était chargé de les lui apporter juste avant l'embarcation, et de programmer les identifications et autorisations d'accès aux ordinateurs.

« Ton intégration sera sûrement plus simple que pour les autres nouveaux. On ne te retrouvera pas perdue dans les couloirs ! » taquina Jim. « Ça peut paraitre un peu hostile au début, mais on s'y fait vite. » dit-il en indiquant la salle d'un mouvement de bras.

« J'aime bien ce style simple et épuré, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ça change de chez-moi. »

Jim sentait que sa voix, aussi ravie pouvait-t-elle paraître, camouflait ce qu'il devinait être une douleur. Un mauvais souvenir ? Il ne savait pas et cela l'inquiétait légèrement. Mais il préférait ne rien demander tant que ses soupçons n'étaient pas fondés.

Il proposa alors de commencer la visite.

Ils passèrent d'abord au réfectoire où il lui expliqua rapidement comment s'organisaient les quarts et le service.

Ils continuèrent dans les différentes salles communes et salles de repos.

Naos resta perplexe devant l'étrange échiquier à étage qui trônait sur la table de la salle de réunion. Jim lui raconta qu'il venait fréquemment y jouer avec Spock tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Sur le chemin il lui détailla différentes réunions qui avaient eu lieux dans là-bas, en guise d'exemples.

Dans la salle de biologie c'était au tour de Jim de s'étonner en tombant sur l'enseigne Chekov en train d'arroser les plantes de Sulu.

« Je lui ai proposé mon aide pendant qu'il exécutait les premières heures de voyages. » répondit-il à la question muette de son capitaine.

« Vous êtes Russe ? » l'interrogea Naos agréablement surprise par son accent qu'elle trouvait charmant.

« Oui, mad'moizelle ! Et je suis également le plus jeune membre de l'équipage. » s'exclama le jeune aux bouclettes, non sans un brin de fierté dans sur son visage. « Enseigne Pavel Chekov, pour vous servir ! »

« Enseigne Naos Myers, au plaisir de travailler avec vous. » lui sourit-elle.

Après avoir échangé des salutations respectables, Kirk conduit son amie vers l'infirmerie.

Dans le couloir, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir son excitation grandissante, tandis que lui s'étonna d'une si soudaine impatiente. Encore plus pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas monter sur ce vaisseau il y avait à peine 24h.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent automatiquement. La salle était emplie d'une odeur pharmaceutique, propre et stérile. Le médecin en chef se trouvait au fond de la salle en train de palper le dos d'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme rouge comme celui de Naos. Tous deux étaient dos aux visiteurs.

« Je suis à vous dans quelques secondes. » dit Léonard.

Il arma son poing droit en arrière, et son autre main posée sur l'épaule de son patient le maintenait en position. Il lui ordonna de rester bien droit et le frappa sèchement dans ses côtes sans prévenir. Un craquement sourd retentit dans toute la pièce, à faire grincer des dents, accompagné d'un grognement de douleur. L'homme en bleu aida son patient à s'étirer. Satisfait et rétabli, il remercia son médecin et parti, saluant le capitaine au passage.

Léonard s'était de suite emparé de son PADD pour remplir le compte-rendu de l'intervention qu'il venait d'effectuer.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Jim. Il est rare de te voir de sitôt ici, d'habitude tu fuis mon bureau. » constata-t-il sans quitter sa tablette des yeux.

« Je fais une petit visite du vaisseau à la nouvelle … »

« Bonjour Léon ! (se prononce [léonne] et non [léon – le caméléon]) » le coupa la jeune femme en s'avançant vers le médecin. Ce dernier se retourna vivement à l'évocation de ce surnom et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il se précipite pour la serrer dans ses bras au point de la faire décoller du sol.

« Naos ! Je me demandais quand tu passerais me voir. J'ai pris le temps d'étudier ton dossier médical, comme le veut le règlement ... » il garda ses mains de chaque côtes de sa tête et la regarda avec attention. « Tu m'as l'air en bonne santé. »

« Difficile de ne pas _survivre_ avec tes conseils. » ironisa-t-elle.

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! Salle gosses. » grogna le médecin un sourire en coin « En tout cas tu en rendrais plus d'une jalouse. Plus le temps passe et plus tu t'embellis. »

« Je muris, ce n'est pas la même chose. Mon apparence se fait plus femme qu'adolescente. » rectifia-t-elle impassible.

McCoy secoua la tête exaspéré.

Jim les rejoignit un peu troublé par une telle affinité tout à fait inattendu – et qu'il jalousait légèrement. Naos semblait naturellement à l'aise avec Bones, bien plus qu'elle ne l'était avec lui.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » les questionna-t-il.

« Léon et moi étions dans la même classe pendant nos cours généraux en _Classe Supérieur_ (classe de préparation de 3 ans avant l'entrée dans l'académie de Starfleet). »

« Attend … 'Léon' ? »

« C'était le surnom qu'elle me donnait. » expliqua Léonard. « Nous étions des amis proches. Elle avait beau être plus jeune que moi, sa esprit mature m'a aidé à tenir le coup face à cette classe d'enfant. Ce n'est pas si simple de reprendre des études alors qu'on a déjà un diplôme professionnel et un travail en hôpital. »

Cette précision sonnait comme une explication de la vie faite par un parent à son enfant – en l'occurrence Jim.

« On n'a pas tous la chance de réussir notre vocation du premier coups » la taquina Kirk se sentant visé par la morale de son ami.

« Du premier coup ? » le repris Myers. « Dois-je te rappeler me nombre d'examens que j'ai dû te faire rattraper ? Combien de temps on a passé à te faire réviser ? »

« C'est pas ma faute si je retenais mieux avec toi au bords des canyons qu'assis derrière un bureau comme tous les autres enfants ! » se défendit le blond.

« Mais oui … »

Pendant qu'ils débattaient sur leur passé, McCoy compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à connaitre la jeune femme et que leur histoire remontait à plus loin encore. Alors il ressassa intérieurement quelques souvenirs qu'il avait avec elle, cherchant un indice où elle aurait pu lui parler de son capitaine à l'époque. Puis il comprit. Cette évidence lui parut comme l'ampoule au-dessus de la tête. Deux lettres. Ces deux initiales sur les enveloppes qu'elle recevait pendant leur première année : _J.K_

« James Kirk. » prononça-t-il tout haut.

« Oui c'est moi Bones, tu as des doutes ? Tu perds déjà de la matière grise ? » piqua le blond.

« _J.K_ sur les lettres c'était pour Jim Kirk !? »

« Tu t'en souviens ? » s'exclama Naos en se retenant de rire.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Tu es sortie avec lui !? »

« Oui. » répondirent en cœur les deux concernés.

« Ça par exemple … »

« Et vous … ? » repris Jim le regard soupçonneux. « Vous n'étiez qu'amis ou … »

« Que ? » Hésita Léonard avant de comprendre les idées de son capitaine. « Nous avons été colocataire durant la procédure de divorce. Comme ma femme ne voulait plus de moi et que l'on s'entendait bien. Mais c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus entre nous. Elle avait ses relations, j'avais les miennes. » répondit Bones.

Naos acquiesça. Le capitaine se mit à rire et ce sans retenue. Ils avaient réagi comme s'il allait leur reprocher quelque chose, alors que pas du tout. Lui-même avait l'habitude des relations libres et surtout sans lendemain. Il l'avait fait avec beaucoup de personnes et de différentes espèces également. Léonard le savait très bien. Et l'innocence débordante dans la relation de ses amis l'amusait beaucoup.

Le docteur en profita pour passer le rendez-vous obligatoire de début de mission aux deux jeune gens, bien que Jim fût un peu retissant et ils partirent pour enfin rejoindre la salle des machines.

Sur place, un petit Alien regardait le sommet de longs tubes collés côtes à côtes dans bouger. Le capitaine s'approcha, suivit son regard … puis revint sur lui.

« Salut le petit, tu n'aurais pas vu Scotty par hasard ? »

Le personnage habillé de rouge pointa le haut des tubes sans prononcer un mot. Les deux humains se rapprochèrent de quelques pas et des injures tonnèrent soudainement, raillant contre le mécanisme du vaisseau.

« Le Gamin ! Tu peux réactiver le distributeur du conduit numéro 3 ! »

Le petit extraterrestre se dirigea vers un tableau de commandes, y grimpa et pianota sur le clavier. Un son montant résonna dans un conduit métallique lentement … encore un peu plus … encore …

« Ça passa ! » s'écria le lieutenant chef en revenant vers eux. « Super gamin, ça c'est fait – Oh ! Bonjour capitaine ! » Sourit franchement l'homme.

« Et bien Scotty. Tu t'entraines à gravir le mon Everest ? » Ria Kirk.

« Si vraiment je voulais le faire … j'aurais entamé les exercices sur Delta Vega … » dit-il laborieusement en descendant de ses conduits. « Une red-shirt que je n'ai jamais vue mais qui n'est pas de la sécurité, vous devez être l'enseigne Myers ? »

Il lui tendit vivement la main et elle la saisit. Il n'était pas bien musclé mais sa poigne était ferme et vigoureuse.

« C'est un honneur de travailler avec vous lieutenant Montgomery. Votre avancée sur la téléportation en distorsion était juste incroyable. ! » Emboita la jeune femme.

L'écossait sourit à nouveau, visiblement flatté par cette approche. En quelques mots les deux amoureux de mécaniques s'étaient lancés dans une discussion sans fin. Jim se réjouit d'avance de cette entente prometteuse entre les deux red-shirt, qui garantissait un travail d'exception.

« Il me semble avoir lu dans votre dossier que vous avez participé à la construction de ce vaisseau, et à plusieurs de ses réparations. » Ajouta Scotty, et Naos confirma d'un hochement de tête « Voilà qui simplifiera les choses. Si vous permettez j'aurais besoin de bras en plus. Vous voulez bien vous mettre au travail tout de suite ? » Demanda-t-il sans pression et en attendant sagement sa réponse.

« Mais bien sûr ! » dit-elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

« Bon et bien parfait ! Je dois retrouver Kilton. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à demander. Il y a moi, Spock, Scotty … enfin un peu tout le monde. » conclu Jim d'un clin d'œil, avant de les saluer et de disposer.

/... /

La journée était passée bien trop vite selon Naos. Elle avait été si absorbée par son travail qu'elle et Scotty avaient sauté leur pause déjeuner pour terminer de réordonner les dossiers et les vérifications des mécanismes de la femme de fer.

Après s'être promis de se revoir au dîner elle retourna dans ses quartiers se pressant de retirer son uniforme. Elle hésita avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain, n'arrivant pas à choisir entre prendre une bonne douce ou jouer sur l'efficacité avec la douche sonique. Mais à la fin d'une telle journée, la perspective du massage du jet d'eau sur son corps engourdit ne pouvait que l'enchanter. Elle se faufila dans la cage de verre et actionna le robinet. Ce fut assez rapide. Naos sélectionna un uniforme plus décontracté, la robe règlementaire sans le bas (contrairement à son uniforme de fonction) s'attacha les cheveux en une queue sauvage et se dirigea vers le réfectoire d'un pas léger.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée quand elle aperçut Jim de l'autre côté du couloir et l'attendit patiemment.

« Bonsoir capitaine. » dit-elle lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.

« Bonsoir enseigne ! » répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil « Alors cette première journée de travail, c'était comment ? »

« Un plaisir sans fin ! J'ai beau connaître la majeur parti des systèmes de ce vaisseau j'ai constamment l'impression de le redécouvrir. Si c'est comme ça tous les jours, je jure de rester ici toute ma vie ! » Ses yeux ses mirent à briller, « Mais j'en ai oublié de manger à midi. » fit-elle d'un air plus coupable.

« Donc tu dois avoir un appétit d'ogre ? »

« Entre autres, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de manger peu. Ça n'est plus vraiment un problème pour moi. »

« Crois-moi, ici tu manges pour ta faim et c'est même plutôt bon. » explica Kirk en ouvrant la porte.

Une silhouette les salua de loin. Ils répondirent au docteur en Chef d'un geste de la main et se pressèrent de récupérer leurs plateaux pour le rejoindre. A table avec lui se trouvaient : Scotty, le lieutenant Uhura et le commander Spock. Naos s'assit au centre d'un banc entourée par la métisses et son capitaine, qui lui faisait face à l'écossait suivit par le vulcain et Léonard.

Durant les premières minutes de son repas, Myers se contentait d'écouter les différentes discussions qu'ils débitaient tout en picorant son assiette, prise d'une timidité qui lui était pourtant inhabituelle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule l'arrachant d'un isolement dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être plonger. Nyota la regardait inquiète, mais quand elles se fixèrent, le lieutenant lui sourit et se présenta. Cette femme avait des yeux qui semblaient avoir la parole à eux seuls, pouvant dégager autant d'affection que de colère et qui adoucissaient un peu son visage ferme. Elles entamèrent la conversation tout en faisant plus amples connaissance.

La xenolinguistique ne put retenir une grimace et demander d'avantage de potins lorsque Myers lui avoua sa relation passée avec leur capitaine. Ce dernier s'empressa de la faire taire en l'attrapant brutalement, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, quand il comprit de quoi elles parlaient. La table ria de bon cœur face à la panique de « grand James T Kirk » qui - les joues rougissantes – n'assumait pas son enfance quelque peu douteuse. Naos riait aussi contre la paume du blond qui la gronda de plus belle.

Mais une personne restait absente à tout ça. L'extraterrestre était scotché à son PADD et n'avait levé les yeux à aucun moment –bien qu'il répondait clairement et consciencieusement à une question lorsque celle-ci lui était adressée.

La suite du repas fut fort agréable pour tout le monde.

Et c'était dans cette chaleureuse et pour la moins singulière ambiance que Naos compris comment son vieil ami avait pu s'accrocher autant à l'Enterprise.

Ce n'était pas qu'au vaisseau, mais surtout à cette équipage qu'il tenait autant, cette grande famille que Jim avait toujours cherchée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce cocon qu'il n'avait pas eu les premières années de sa vie, et elle se doutait qu'il avait fortement contribué à souder tout ce beau monde … c'était Jim, il avait toujours eut ce don. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était la vitesse à laquelle on percevait cette osmose entre les membres de l'équipage, lorsqu'on y était étranger.

Sa dernière bouchée avalée, Spock éteignit sa tablette et se leva pour partit en saluant ses collègues. Mais son élan fut coupé lorsqu'il tomba sur la jeune femme qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le matin même, ou plus précisément sur ses yeux. Ses cheveux attachés dégageaient son visage finement tracé, l'angle de sa mâchoire était un peu plus rond que celui d'Uhura, son nez était fin et rond au bout, et ses sourcils s'épaississant sur l'extérieur faisait ressortir ses deux billes … et quand ils se dirigèrent sur lui, son cœur eut un raté. Il ne les avait pas regardés avec autant d'attention quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, trop absorbé par les préparatif du départ mais Naos possédait des iris d'un bleu exceptionnel dont les reflets lui rappelait ces images des eaux des océans terriens illuminés, alors que leurs contours ressortaient plus foncés, comme si ces iris étaient des tableaux impressionnistes à elles seules.

Les vulcains ne tiennent normalement pas compte de la beauté, qui est pour eux subjective et qui va donc à l'encontre de leurs principes. Pourtant ils restent capable de l'apprécier et déjà que les yeux humain du capitane possédaient un bleu fascinant pour son officier en second, ceux de la jeune femme lui parurent hypnotisant …

« Spock ? » résonna fortement la voix du docteur « Tu es avec nous ? »

Le susnommé cligna des yeux avant de balayer l'assemblée du regard.

« Je viens de me rend compte que … » dit-il calmement avant de reprendre après quelques secondes de silence « … que j'ai oublié un facteur important dans une de mes équations, et je dois rectifier cela au plus vite. Bonne fin de soirée. » s'excusa-t-il en filant explicitement.

Son argument laissa tout le monde surpris.

« Voilà qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes ? » remarqua Scotty.

Et pour toute réponse il eut droit à un haussement d'épaules général.

….

De retour dans sa chambre, Naos atténua l'ambiance dans une obscurité presque totale et se saisit de sa tablette. Elle ouvrit son journal personnel et après réflexion, elle dicta quelques mots :

« Journal – écrit … Finalement m'y voilà. « Nous » y voilà, pour toi. Sur l'Enterprise en tant que membre officiel. De retour aux côtés de Jim. Le commander Vulcain est vraiment impressionnant et très persuasif. Tu peux le remercier. Maintenant je comprends ton obstination à vouloir intégrer cet équipage … cette famille. Mon supérieur direct, le lieutenant Montgomery Scott est un personnage pour le moins singulier. Aussi drôle que doué. Je revois avec une joie immense Léon – Toi qui avais du mal à le cerner, il semble ne pas avoir changé au contraire son grand ami Kirk. Et oui !

James … Je l'ai vue, le peu de temps passé avec lui, plus heureux que jamais, je dirais. Il est réellement devenu le capitaine qu'il s'était juré de devenir quand nous étions enfants. Ça relèverais presque du miracle. Non ? Je ne dis pas avoir un jour douté de lui, mais je ne m'y attendais pas de sitôt.

Je réécrirais vite.

Pour toi Eta M. de Naos M.

Journal- Fin. »

Elle se relut rapidement et éteignit son PADD.

Sa journée touchait à sa fin. Vêtue d'un pantalon fin et d'un débardeur de l'antique groupe de Rock'n'roll du XXème siècle, AC/DC, Myers de faufila sous les draps et trouva rapidement le sommeil.


	2. P2-les enfants ont grandi

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous ! Voici ma seconde partie de l'épisode 1 où je passe en point de vue interner et varier (mais principalement celui de Naos) et ce jusqu'à la fin de cette fanfiction ! Cette partie est assez … sentimental, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à la rédiger, pour vous dire ce qu'il faut sans tout déballer non plus sinon vous perdiez le cours du récit … je prévois trop de détailles à l'avance et pour que l'histoire me paraisse plus crédible et compréhensible, j'imagine la vie passé des personnages, que j'aimerais beaucoup intégrer mais là … **c'est le désordre**. Il y a tout de même des précisions importantes.

Je vous promets d'améliorer un peu tout ça par la suite et que nous rentrerons bientôt dans un scénario plus dynamique !

Bonne lecture à vous ! Et à très vite.

**Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages de STAR TREK ne m'appartiennent pas et je gagne aucune rémunération sur mes écrits.**

**Enterprise - Point de vue Spock **:

Le pont principal était calme. Aucune alarme et un effectif réduit. Je m'étonnais de voir un nombre conséquent de sièges vides ce matin. Celui du capitaine en faisait bien entendu partir. Il arrivait qu'il y ait quelques retards, deux ou trois postes tout au plus, mais c'était bien la moitié du pont qui était absents.

Il me paraissait certain qu'il s'agissait d'absences volontaires. C'était l'explication la plus pertinente quand à ce fait particulier mais qui touchait trop de monde d'un coup sans que le docteur McCoy ne m'ait avertit de quoi que ce soit comme une possible épidémie. Après la raison même leur était personnelle et je n'étais pas devin.

La porte côté couloir s'ouvrit et laissa paraître le brouhaha d'individus qui se précipitaient dans une même direction.

Au travers de cette agitation, l'enseigne russe Chekov entra, un air paniqué sur le visage.

« Commander ! » m'appela-t-il à bout de souffle.

« Oui enseigne, que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est … le Capitaine Kirk … il se bat avec la nouvelle à l'étage du dessous ! »

Je levai un sourcil, surprit d'une telle affirmation. Aussi aberrante était-elle, étant donné que la veille même ils semblaient plus qu'heureux de se revoir.

Je le suivis d'un pas rapide dans le labyrinthe que formait le vaisseau. Arrivé au niveau inférieur, le vacarme était bien plus important et au tournant d'un couloir, un attroupement m'apparut où bien plus d'une cinquantaine d'officiers de toutes catégories étaient présents.

Je glissais avec un maximum de souplesses entre les chandails multicolores pour enfin atteindre tant bien que mal le premier rang et voir mon ami au t-shirt jaune reculer de quelques pas, le souffle court. A l'opposé du cercle que formait l'équipage, l'enseigne Myers relevait la tête et passa la main sous son nez pour essuyer le sang qui s'y écoulait.

Chekov de mentais pas. Ils étaient vraisemblablement ne train de se battre.

Un tel comportement était inacceptable. Il me fallait les arrêter au plus vite, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de les suspendre de leurs fonctions. Je devinais d'avance la réaction du conseil de Starfleet après avoir lu mon rapport sur l'incident. Mais à peine avais-je fait un pas qu'une main à la manche bleu stoppa mon élan.

« Laissez-lez s'amuser un peu. » dit McCoy sans lâcher le spectacle des yeux. « Si ça peut vous rassurer, je me porterais garant de leur conneries. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me rassurerais docteur. Je … »

Un rire interrompit ma phrase. Naos était debout, fixe sur ses deux jambes et faisait signe à son adversaire d'approcher.

« L'échauffement est terminé. Je t'en prie attaque. » dit-elle avec un sourire presque enfantin peint sur le visage.

Le capitaine semblait tout aussi ravi de cette confrontation et se précipita sur elle le point prêt à frapper. Quand il fut à son niveau, Myers se pencha sous le bras de Jim en une fraction de seconde et tendit une jambe. Avec l'élan du blond, le croche-patte le déséquilibra totalement et son visage vint s'écraser contre un mur dans un bruit fracassant.

Il se retourna maladroitement en grognant de douleur et regarda l'enseigne totalement dépité par son geste.

« Tu vas me la payer … » grommela-t-il.

« Bien. Promis je parerais ton attaque cette fois-ci. Tu viens ? »

Elle affichait une assurance hautaine à la limite de l'irrespect qui avait le don de mettre Jim hors de lui, mais qui, dans les circonstances actuelles amusait beaucoup le reste de l'équipage, et me divertissait un peu, je devais l'avouer.

Jim réitéra son approche et, parfaitement stable dans sa position, la red-shirt bloqua son poing d'une prise du serpent. Il tenta l'autre côté mais elle le l'immobilisa également. Sans attendre elle claqua de ses mains sur chaque oreille de Kirk pour l'étourdir. Et cela eut l'effet escompté. Mon ami tituba d'un pied sur l'autre. Tout en se décalant sur la droite de Jim elle saisit son haut et le tira vers le bas en percutant son thorax d'un puissant coup de genoux à lui en faire cracher ses poumons. Il appuya fermement contre sa propre poitrine pour soulager la douleur mais un coude impitoyable s'abattu entre ses omoplates, l'obligeant à s'effondrer au sol.

« Et bah … Tu as perdu en efficacité Jim. Je t'avais dit de continuer les cours d'art martiaux et de combats. » ria Myers en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. « Tu as quelques chose à dire ? » énonça-t-elle comme une possible dernière parole.

« Va te faire voir. » répondit le capitaine un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Il leva brusquement la main pour l'attraper mais elle esquiva, s'assit lourdement sur son dos et attrapa ses jambes pour le plier en prise de soumission. Il gémit de douleur mais ne voulait pas abandonner tout de suite.

« Je répète … Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » insista l'enseigne en tirant d'avantage.

Il eut un long silence qui se brisa soudainement par les craquements alarment du dos de Jim.

« Aah ! T-t'as gagné ! Tu as gagné … » siffla-t-il à bout de force.

Naos se retira d'un coup et se pencha sur le blond pour l'aider à se redresser avant de le laisser au docteur.

« C'est bon McCoy, vous pouvez l'emmener. Je crains que son nez et son dos en aient pris un coup. »

Le brun explosa d'un fou rire que je trouvais déplacé et non professionnel. Il soutenu Jim tout en félicitant Myers. Mais cette dernière avait échangé son sourire pour une moue inquiète et songeuse.

Je m'approchai d'elle sans perdre le blesser des yeux, intrigué qu'il ne tente rien de plus contre la jeune femme … même pas une parole.

« Enseigne. »

« Commander. » dit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

« Vous savez que ce qu'il vient de se passer est passable de sanctions très lourdes ? » lui rappelais-je surpris par son absence de réaction.

« Ce … ça n'était qu'un jeux entre nous. Rien de sérieux. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Léo-… heu, le docteur McCoy était avec nous quand nous avons commencé. Il vous le dira. En revanche … » Elle hésita mais poursuivit d'un air confus : « Le battre était bien trop simple. Même sans avoir continué l'entrainement il devrait être plus fort et plus résistant, surtout en tant que capitaine de ce vaisseau. Et je sais qu'il ne se retenait pas, ça se voyait … alors pourquoi … ? »

« Cela est due à sa résurrection. »

Je lui avais répondu soudainement pour clore ses interrogations et analyses qui semblaient la troubler fortement.

Sa peau palie aussi tôt et son expression faciale s'aggrava. Ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'elle voulait prononcer des mots qui ne sortaient pas. Refermant la bouche, elle dégluti difficilement.

« Sa – résu-rection … ? »

Sa voix mélangeait les sentiments de peur, d'inquiétude, de crainte et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que si l'anxiété avait un visage, à cet instant ce serait le sien.

/… /

Après lui avoir raconté notre aventure contre l'Augment Khan, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver nos amis.

Le capitaine Kirk avait un mouchoir sous les nez tandis que Léonard désinfectait les égratignures laissées par le mur sur son visage.

La jeune femme prit un siège et s'assit près du lit médical.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu en tire une tête pour une vainqueur. » Taquina Jim.

« Le commander m'a expliqué pour ta résurrection. Elle n'est pas mentionnée dans les dossiers. »

« Starfleet a préféré garder ça secret. Mais je vais bien, regarde. Alors arrête de faire cette bouille ! » la rassura-t-il tout souriant.

McCoy installa un dernier pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière de son premier patient et enchaîna avec les soins de Naos qui n'était pas non plus sortie indemne de leur affrontement.

« Vous allez peut-être bien mais il est indéniable que vos capacités physiques ont fortement diminué, capitaine. » précisais-je. « Votre actuelle défaite en est la preuve. »

« Le gobelin au sang vert à raison. Et combien de fois je t'ai dit de reprendre des exercices réguliers à la salle d'entrainement. » Gronda Léonard en tirant un léger sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres. « Il faut que je te le prescrive sur ordonnance ? »

Je dévisagea le docteur une fraction de seconde pour deux raisons : la première, qui avait également réussit à faire rire l'enseigne, était à cause de ce surnom idiot qu'il me donnait de temps à autres et la seconde raison était que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce qu'il exprime ainsi son accord avec moi, alors qu'il cherche à me contredire en permanence.

Jim marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles en grimaçant et secouant la tête en s'énervant d'avantage sur son médecin.

Leurs voix commençaient à monter de plus en plus.

« Je peux y aller avec toi ? » les interrompit net l'enseigne Myers.

« Tu veux vraiment t'entrainer avec cet enfant ? Je me demande même comment tu peux vouloir l'aider ! » railla McCoy dans un excès de rage.

« On s'entrainait souvent ensemble avant. Je sais comment le motiver. Je pense que pour un premier partenaire … je devrais lui suffire. Je présume qu'il récupèrera rapidement. »

Les idées de Naos étaient cohérentes et pertinentes. Son plan me parut logique et bien fondé.

« C'est certain. De plus il se peut que le sang Augment lui ai transmis quelques propriétés favorables à sa santé et à ses capacités physiques.» Concluais-je alors.

Les deux anciens amis étaient visiblement enjoués par ce projet.

« Il faudrait simplement les stimulées, comme les anticorps avec un vaccin. » précisa McCoy.

Il reconsidéra tout de même la chose un instant et fut bien obligé d'approuver avec la majorité. Mais restait cependant insatisfait. Pour le rassurer, je proposai de superviser les entrainements de temps à autres et il m'en remercia, comme si une angoisse avait été ôtée de son esprit.

La discussion close et les soins terminés, chacun retourna enfin à son poste et ce le plus hâtivement possible ou je me serait vu contraint de rompre l'accord fait il y avait à peine deux minutes, de ne pas faire de rapport sur l'incident de ce matin.

/… /

**Point de vue Naos :**

La fin de mon quart sonnait. Mon remplaçant arriva presque aussi tôt et je lui fis le compte rendu de la dernière heure comme le veut le protocole afin qu'il puisse reprendre le flambeau plus facilement.

J'allais entrée dans le turbo-lift mais resta immobile devant la porte ouverte. La cabine me paraissait vide et glaciale. Un frisson à peine perceptible me parcourut. Quelque chose me dérangeait. Je m'étais senti ailleurs toute la journée, mal à l'aise, le ventre noué. J'allais faire un pas que mon supérieur m'appela.

« Naos ? Tout va bien, on dirait que tu as vu en fantôme ? » me demanda-t-il en scrutant la cabine. « Dis-moi, tu aimes ton boulot ici ? »

« Oui ! bien sûr ! Ce vaisseau est surprenant comme tout ce que tu as pu lui apporter. » essayais-je d'être la plus convaincante.

Mais l'homme écossait n'était pas dupe et même très perspicace.

« Merci mais … J'insiste. Tu m'as paru bien triste aujourd'hui, comparé à hier. Tu te sens bien ? »

On s'était mis d'accord dès le premier jour de se tutoyer mutuellement : «_ Grands esprits que nous sommes, évitons les formalités prout-prout et travaillons ensembles ! _» m'avait-il dit d'un ton qui m'avait autant touché qu'amusé.

J'avais moi-même encore quelques difficultés à définir mon mal-être, mais me doutait tout de même que c'était lié à la révélation de ce matin. Ma réflexion me dépourvu de parole.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je peux comprendre. Mais essais au moins d'aller voir le docteur McCoy. Il parait qu'il est assez fin psychiatre. » proposa-t-il en ricanant, ce qui réussit à me faire sourire.

« J'en prend note. » lui répondis-je simplement.

Il me tapota l'épaule amicalement et tourna les talons me laissant rappeler l'ascenseur qui avait été demandé ailleurs entre temps.

Seule dans le turbo-lift, le calme me permit de réfléchir assez rapidement. Je décidais de suivre les conseils du lieutenant et demanda le pont 5.

/… /

Léonard m'accueillit d'un air surpris qu'il s'empressa de justifier.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt ici. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »Avouais-je directement. Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot avec lui. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je t'en prie. »

« Comment as-tu réagit à la mort de Jim ? »

Un lourd silence tomba soudainement. Bones m'observa un instant et comprit alors ce qui me tourmentait. D'un simple mouvement de tête il m'invita à entrer dans son bureau personnel. Je le suivis et chacun s'assit d'un côté de la table. Il baissa la tête quelques secondes en bougeant rapidement des yeux comme s'il faisait un puzzle mental de la réponse qu'il voulait me donner.

Mon angoisse s'accentua d'avantage.

« On … m'a apporté le corps du capitaine. C'est en ouvrant le sac mortuaire que j'en pris vraiment conscience. Je me suis senti … vidé de toute énergie et j'avais le tournis. Mon meilleur ami était mort mais à cet instant je n'arrivais ni à le pleurer, ni à prononcer le moindre mot. C'était étrange et effrayant. »

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser toute la journée. » repris-je tout de suite. « C'est perturbant de savoir qu'il était mort alors qu'aujourd'hui, il se tient bien debout sur ses deux pieds. Mort … sans vie, inerte, aucune fonctionnalité corporelle ou cérébrale … »

« Je t'en prie, je suis médecin, Naos ! Je sais ce que c'est que la mort. » ironisa McCoy.

« Je … je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cette idée de la tête et je l'imagine comme un zombie ou un robot, mais humain … »

Je frissonnais de peur, de dégout, de psychose. Léonard me fixa avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire, la main plaquée sur son visage.

« Crois-moi qu'il est tout autant que toi et moi ! »

« Léonard ! J'ai grandi avec lui. Passé de lourdes étapes à ses côtés ! » m'emportai-je offusqué par son hilarité qui se coupa alors, nette. « Et j'apprends comme ça, du jour au lendemain que … » ma voix dérailla à ma propre surprise me coupant dans mon élan.

« Je comprends parfaitement que cela te déstabilise autant, mais il est plus vivant que jamais et en bonne santé. Je le suis de très près depuis son réveil. Spock t'as expliqué comment nous l'avons sauvé ? »

« Grâce au sang du surhomme qui avait infiltré Starfleet … je connais l'histoire. Figure-toi que si je n'avais pas pris congé … je serais morte dans la première explosion avec mes collègues. Des années de travails parties en fumée. »

« Oh … je suis navré. » murmura-t-il à la fois triste et soulagé. Mais il se reprit très vite, en gardant un esprit professionnel. « Quand nous l'avons capturé, sa régénération cellulaire était impressionnante. Je lui ai donc prélevé du sang et en a implanté dans un tribbule inerte. Le même qui ronronne dans l'infirmerie en ce moment. » m'expliqua-t-il.

Le résonnement à suivre me parut si évident qu'une ampoule aurait pu se former au-dessus de ma tête.

« Donc même sur un être décédé, la régénération cellulaire ce fait au point de … »

« Au point de pouvoir réactiver les fonctions vitales de son hôte. Oui. Tu sais qu'il est fréquent dans un hôpital qu'on soit obligé de réanimer un patient ? »

« Quand même, Léon. » grondais-je.

« Disons qu'avec Jim c'était la même chose, mais avec un technique différente. Sauf que la petite bête avait mis du temps à se réveiller. C'est après m'être assis à cause de mes vertiges qu'elle daigna bouger. Comme le corps de Jim était encore tiède et frai, la première idée qui m'étais venu pour conserver ses cellules, avant de pouvoir retrouver Khan et son « sang magique », et en vue de l'efficacité que ça avait eu sur lui, était de le cryogéniser à la place d'un des surhommes artificiellement gardé en vie.

« Je vois. »

Mon regard était planté dans la table et les paroles de mon ami résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête. Cet homme avait le don de trouver les mots pour me calmer. Pour calmer tout le monde en fait. Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte à l'académie.

Finalement ça n'était pas étonnant que lui et la capitaine soient devenus si proches : Le premier malgré sa quasi constante mauvaise humeur est d'autant plus attachant, sincère et loyal. Et l'autre est le meilleur ami que l'on pouvait avoir quand il nous accordait ce statu aussi exaspérant puisse-t-il être.

Le docteur me rappela sur terre et s'assura que mon mal était passé. Ce qui était le cas. Et j'étais bien contente de ne plus voir un Jim zombifié dès que je pensais à lui.

« Tu sais … » m'arrêta-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir. « Je vous connais tous les deux. Et je pense que ta présence sur le vaisseau pourrait faire du bien à Jim. Du moins je l'espère. »

Je ne sue quoi lui répondre.

J'hésitais encore quant à mon lien avec Kirk. Et le tournant que pourrais prendre notre relation. Je n'arrivais même pas à définir celle que nous avions actuellement. Un simple ex-petit-ami, un ami … autre chose ?

Ne voulant m'attarder là-dessus je fis un petit sourire à Léonard et m'en alla regagner ma chambre.

/… /

Le jour suivant passa sans encombre. L'équipage avait eu peu de travail, aucune attaque, un voyage calme. La veille, les ingénieurs avaient fini tous les réglages techniques pour adapter le vaisseau au cadrant dans lequel nous venions d'arriver. Nous devions être tranquilles pendant au moins une semaine.

Durant ma pause déjeunée, j'avais croisé l'officier en Second. Le vulcain me proposa une première séance d'entrainement le soir même à 20h après le repas. Naturellement j'avais accepté, mais j'avais dans l'optique de manger après l'entrainement. Ça ne changerait rien de toute façon.

Il était 19h35 et je terminais mon rapport du jour sur mon PADD. Après avoir reposé ma tablette sur mon bureau, je réfléchis droite sur mes pieds sur mes pieds devant ma buanderie électronique à me demander quelle tenue serait le plus appropriée pour un exercice au corps à corps.

La brassière de sport : c'était certain que je la prenais. Et j'y ajoutais un jogging et un débardeur.

Sur terre j'étais restée 9 ans dans le même club, avec d'autres amis et collègues de Starfleet. A la fin nous nous étions accoutumés à ne porter que le strict nécessaire, dans cette salle qui devenait très vite étouffante. Mais ici je ne connaissais presque personne et même devant Jim je n'oserais me mettre à mon aise tout de suite.

Le tout fourré dans un sac avec une serviette et un savon –éventuellement-, je pris le chemin en direction des salles de sports en faisant une halte au mess pour prendre une collation.

J'arrivais dix minutes à l'avance. Tout juste le temps de me changer et j'entrai dans la pièce grandement animé pour une heure aussi tardive. On entendait claquer les corps contre le sol lorsqu'ils chutaient, on voyait des frappent partir dans tous les sens, des positions affirmés et stables, de la justesse dans les mouvements, des travaux de précisions et de perfections, des exercices plus relaxants, des personnes s'étirer seules ou en duo. Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas entrainée et j'appréhendais positivement cette séance qui me ferait le plus grand bien.

« Je vois que vous êtes ponctuelle. C'est une bonne chose. » La voix du commande me fit sauter franchement, ne l'ayant absolument pas entendu arriver, bien qu'il se tenait juste à côté de moi. « Pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais pas pour intention de vous surprendre. » s'excusa-t-il en s'avançant vers un carré de tapis libre.

Je lui suivis en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal. Il s'était vêtu d'un pantalon de sport semblable au mien, simple, ni trop ample, ni moulant, contrairement à son débardeur qui lui collait à la peau, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Je le savais puissant. Tous les vulcains sont naturellement plus forts que les humains. Mais je devais avouer qu'il était … plutôt très bien _moulé_. Presque tous les membres sur l'Enterprise était plus ou moins musclés, mais son corps dégageait une aura et une harmonie avec sa musculature que j'aurais qualifié –sans mauvais jeux de mot- d'aliène, qui semblait irréelle et qui le mettait tout à fait en valeur.

Des vulcains j'en avait déjà vu, j'avais travaillé avec eux à Starfleet. Ils portaient toujours leurs tenues traditionnelles tout à fait neutres. Et en voir un ainsi était presque comme découvrir un de leur secret.

J'avais du traîner mon regard un peu trop longtemps sur lui car Spock me fixait avec un de ses sourcil relevé.

« Vous chercher quelque chose peut-être ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

« _Tiens, celui-là savait faire utiliser des sous-entendus ?_ » pensai-je.

Surement s'attendait-il à ce que je rougisse, me sentant prise la main dans le sac En employant se terme qui ne pouvait convenir à l'action de regarder un corps ainsi … mais au lieu de ça je vis une perche pour me rattraper.

« Une faiblesse visible physiquement. » répondis-je immédiatement avant de me retourner et de me concentrer sur un petit échauffement.

Jim arriva peu de temps après, légèrement e retard. Remarque que se permit de faire Spock en guise de d'avertissement. Ignorant totalement le vulcain il s'attarda sur moi et sourit.

« Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? »Lança-t-il alors que je révisais mes positions et appuis au sol. « Une Ninja japonaise des vieilles BD de mon frère. Toujours gracieuse et tellement puissante. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil en posant ses affaires non loin.

En discutant avec le lieutenant Scott j'avais appris que mon vieil ami était devenu un coureur de jupon sans limites. En soit quand on le regarde ça n'est pas très surprenant. Il était beau, tout simplement, et avait un charisme quasi inégalable. Même pour des extra-terrestres, le spécimen James Tiberius Kirk était tout bonnement un canon universel très attirant. Mais je n'aurais pas pensée qu'il puisse s'en amuser autant et ça me décevait un peu de sa part. À l'époque il n'était pas comme ça … bien au contraire.

Je me contenta de lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête et il explosa de rire.

L'entrainement dura presque trois heures et me fut plus que bénéfique. Au fur et à mesure que je bougeais, je sentais mes muscles ses détendre et l'effort évacuait, par la chaleur et la transpiration que dégageait mon corps, toutes les mauvaises ondes que j'avais pu accumulée depuis mon intégration.

Sous les instructions … du commander Spock, les exercices s'enchaînaient rapidement. Mais c'était tout aussi rapidement que Jim et moi trouvions efficacement nos marques, et réussissions chaque épreuve donnée.

Notre concentration était sans faille. Jim ne cilla à aucun moment. Ni pour sourire, ni pour faire une pause et encore moins pour sortir une réflexion comique ou déplacer comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Qu'il prenne cet exercice au sérieux était un point positif. Mais son regard fit réapparaître dans mon esprit, une image similaire : son visage tendu et concentré mais cette fois-ci jeune et couvert de sang. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu ainsi, un homme de la trentaine avait fini à l'hôpital. Alors que lui n'avait que quinze ans.

En fin de séance Kirk avait réassimilé ses bases et affiné sa réactivité. Il esquivait presque toutes mes attaques, même surprises. Le vulcain quant à lui, avait l'air satisfait de notre travail et termina le cours en proposant que la prochaine fois il participe à « l'échange physique » -ce sont ses mots.

Je me ruais dans les vestiaires pour me changer –comme c'était la fin de journée je préférais me doucher dans mes quartiers. Je m'assis sur un banc, une serviette sur les épaules et déboucha ma bouteille. Jim termina la sienne en quelques secondes et se posa à côté de moi.

« Ah ~ … Tu m'impressionnes. Je vois que tu n'as pas chômer ces dernières années. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'en temps normal tu n'es pas mal non plus. » dis-je en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

« Je ne veux pas me vanter mais j'ai quand même tenue tête à un vulcain et à un surhomme de 300 ans ! » précisa-t-il fièrement.

« Et tu as gagné combien de fois ? » demandais-je peu convaincue.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son visage se décomposa.

Aussi, quel humain pouvait rivaliser avec ses armes vivantes ?

Pour le réconforter je lui mis un petit coup dans l'épaule en ricanant et il répondit à mon rire. Le calme retomba assez rapidement - un peu trop même à mon goût - avant qu'il ne se tourne hâtivement vers moi.

« Au fait comment va ta famille ? »

Sa demande me glaça le sang comme si un vent polaire avait soufflé sur mon âme.

« J'ai entendu dire que ta sœur avait intégré Starfleet. Que devient-t-elle ? »

A contrario de sentir mes joues rougir de chaleur, je me sentis pâlir, baissa les yeux et l'ambiance bascula soudainement. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge. Ma respiration s'accéléra silencieusement … il avait vraiment posé cette question ?

Je pris difficilement une profonde inspiration.

« Jim … Eta est morte il y a un an. »

Ces quelques mots gelèrent à nouveau mon esprit, rien qu'en les entendent. Et c'était encore plus douloureux de devoir les prononcer de ma propre voix.

Quand j'osai enfin relever le regard sur mon ami, il avait blanchit comme neige et semblait s'être décomposé sur place.

« C-comment ? … » bégaya-t-il d'une voix totalement déraillé, alors que d'habitude elle sonnait téméraire et confiante.

Il me fixa avec peine, ses yeux bougeant successivement de droite à gauche dans les miens, impatient d'avoir ma réponse. Je déglutis une fois, pour hydrater ma bouche devenu sèche mais surtout pour ravaler les larmes que je sentais monter. Le nœud se fit plus serrer et mon cœur me piquait. C'était tout juste si ma tête ne tournait pas.

Jim m'appela tout bas. Je clignais rapidement des yeux et observa tout autour de moi. J'étais assise et seule avec lui … une situation stable et sans crainte. Cette pensée me permit de me calmer un peu et de pouvoir lui expliquer convenablement :

« Tu as entendu parler de l'accident du Hardi 5.2 ? »

Il opina du chef pour répondre. Je repris une nouvelle bouffée d'air, en espérant ne pas flancher dans mes paroles.

« Elle y avait été affectée pour un dernière mission. La dernière avant qu'elle n'ait cette promotion dont elle me parlait sans cesse. C'était son rêve. Il ne lui restait que trois mois … et elle aurait pu intégrer l'Enterprise. » -l'expression du capitaine s'aggrava. - « Mais comme tu le sais, l'expédition ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévus. Et elle était sur ce vaisseau.' Aucun survivant', c'est ce que nous a annoncé Starfleet. »

Jim était vouté comme un chien battu. Son regard fouillait le vide, anxieux, comme s'il prenait conscience d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Ou comme s'il se sentait coupable, responsable de cette perte.

Il est vrai qu'à l'époque où l'on était ensemble, Jim et Eta s'était rapproché et formais un véritable duo fraternel. Le blond avait toujours été un modèle pour ma petite sœur plus jeune de quatre ans que nous. Elle lui vouait une véritable admiration et avait juré, tout comme moi, de le rejoindre dans son équipage. C'était son rêve bien plus que le mien en fait. Eta était une fille très précoce. Elle avait toujours eut de l'avance sur les gens de son âge. Et ce fut encore plus flagrant lors de son entrée en Classes Supérieures pour Starfleet. Ayant suivi mes cours quand je rentrais à la maison, elle avait sauté ses deux premières années après avoir réussi à 200% les examens d'entrée pour passer directement aux épreuves pratiques. Et quelques mois après la voilà entrée en troisième année. Un allé simple pour l'Académie où j'y étais en seconde année. Elle était un véritable géni, promise à un avenir riche et éclatant. La fierté de toute la famille …

La main de Jim se posa sur ma joue et me tira de ma nostalgie. C'est alors que je sentis l'humidité de mes joues sous sa caresse.

Je pleurais encore …

Je grogna contre moi-même, agacée. Larmoyer dès que je pensais à elle ou à mon père était insupportable –car oui, mon père aussi était mort, quand j'avais treize ans, et je remercie le ciel d'avoir mis le jeune Kirk à mes côtés à ce moment-là.

Les bras de ce dernier s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules et je ressentis la même chaleur qu'il y avait presque 9 ans au paravent. Mais aujourd'hui elle était bien plus puissante et musclée que dans mes souvenirs.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. » murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. « Ça aurait été une joie pour moi de la recevoir à bord. Sache-le. »

Il y eut un certain silence… puis il me lâche et me regarde plus sérieusement. Je tentai de lui sourire et il me rendit mon attention. Non sans un air peu convaincue sur le visage. Ses yeux bleu étaient depuis toujours la seule étendue d'eau dans laquelle je n'avais pas peur de plonger. Et actuellement son regard doux et scintillant me rassurait étrangement. C'était comme une mer étoilée, étrange et beau à la fois. Si McCoy avait les mots pour réconforter, Jim n'avait besoin de n'en prononcer aucun avec moi.

Après un instant de réflexion il reprit la parole.

« Je présume que parmi les promesses que tu devais tenir en venant ici, l'une était adressée à Eta ? » prononça-t-il doucement, craintif quand à ma possible réaction.

« Oui. » répondis-je d'une voix plus affirmé.

« Et ta mère ? »

Le sujet des mamans veuves n'étaient jamais très apprécié par mon ami. Sa mère avait eu beaucoup de mal à assumer la mort de son mari et la naissance de son second fils, le même jour. Par la suite ça ne c'était pas vraiment arrangé dans la famille, encore moins après qu'elle se soit remarier avec Frank, le frère de George Kirk. C'est en grande partie à cause de ces soucis que nous nous étions rapprochés. Et bien cela me surprit qu'il prenne l'initiative de lui-même, je me devais de lui répondre honnêtement, me rappelant de ce que ma mère avait fait pour lui et de l'affection qu'il avait eu pour elle.

« Elle était totalement accablée et elle en est tombée malade. Pourtant, après ça elle m'a encouragée à partir alors que j'y avais renoncé à la dernière minute. » Jim écarquilla les yeux surpris. «Et ne voulant pas la laisser toute seule, pour son moral comme pour sa santé, on a réussi à faire venir sa sœur et ses enfants à la maison. Je crois que ça se passe … plutôt très bien pour elle en ce moment. » dis-je si légèrement qu'un rictus m'échappa.

« Voilà qui est rassurant au moins. » répondit-il en élargissant son sourire. « Je fais le serment à ta mère que j'empêcherais, par tous les moyens, qu'elle ne perde sa dernière fille. »

Cette déclaration manqua de me faire fondre en larmes à nouveau. Mais il se releva d'un bon avant de s'exclamer d'une voix enjouée.

« Et tu peux compter sur Bones et moi-même pour nous assurer que tu sois à l'aise et comme chez-toi sur ce vaisseau ! »

Je ris spontanément face à sa tête de conquérant, alors qu'intérieurement j'étais persuadé qu'il m'attirerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Mais je me risquais tout de même à lui faire confiance.

Jim m'adressa un clin d'œil et m'aida à me relever avant de ma souhaiter une bonne soirée, et mon conseilla de me reposer si je ne voulais pas avoir à faire avec Léonard, puis il s'en alla.

Mon cœur me paraissait bien plus léger à présent. Seulement j'avais vu que cette nouvelle affectait profondément affecté mon capitaine. Surement plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Ma famille avait accueilli Jim à bras ouverts quand il était au plus bas, et le considéraient comme l'un des nôtres. Son cœur n'avait finalement pas changé … et il n'avait rien oublié de notre passé.


	3. P3-L'attaque Fantôme

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le troisième et dernier chapitre du premier épisode ! Chapitre où vous découvrirez un peu les facultés de Naos en thermes professionnels. Ce chapitre est particulièrement long (9129 mots !) par rapport aux précédents. Mais j'avoue n'avoir aucunement envie de le diviser en deux ! Alors je vous laisse vite profiter de votre lecteur ! Et à bientôt pour l'épisode 2 !

**Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages de STAR TREK ne m'appartiennent pas et je gagne aucune rémunération sur mes écrits !**

PDV Naos :

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le grand départ. Mes connaissances sur le vaisseau m'ont permis de me faire rapidement à mon travail et mon supérieur, le Lieutenant Scott paraissait satisfait du résultat.

A propos de Scotty. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne se séparait presque jamais de son partenaire, un petit alien nommé Keenser.

A vrai dire je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans Starfleet. Je le voyais que très rarement en action. La plupart du temps il restait assis, un peu surélevé - surement un complexe due à sa petite taille -, et suivait Scotty sans prononcer un seul mot. Était-il muet ? qui sait si un jour je le saurais. J'avais cru comprendre que Keenser et Scott avaient été placés sur la base Delta Vega pendant une longue période et qu'en intégrant l'Enterprise Montgomery n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se séparer du petit alien.

Il était indéniable que te temps à autres Keenser était plus qu'utile. Il nous assistait si l'on avait vraiment besoin d'aide ou courrait chercher de l'aide, il connaissait les bases de l'ingénierie et ne manquais pas de corriger nos erreurs aussi bêtes soient-elles. Finalement, après réflexion, sa présence à bord du vaisseau était plus que méritée.

Puis sa simple compagnie était agréable. Parler à une personne qui te comprend mais ne te répond pas, autrement que par quelques gestes, avait un coté inhabituel et satisfaisant.

« T'en pense quoi, toi ? » demandais-je au petit alien qui me fixait de ses yeux petites billes noires. « Le réacteur à plasma ou le réacteur à photons ? »

Mais il ne sembla convaincu par aucune de mes propositions.

« Si tu suggères des composant extraterrestres, il va falloir que tu m'écrives lesquels. Y'en a tellement, comment veux-tu que je devine. »

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha sur le clavier de la console. Mais la voix de Scotty retentit de plus en plus fort et nous le vîmes monter les escaliers l'instant d'après, son communicateur en mains.

« Oui, Capitaine. Je vous envoie quelqu'un tout de suite … » il fit un bon en nous voyant. « Ah bah tient ! Naos, pourrais-tu aller sur la passerelle ? Il y a un problème avec les communications. »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Ah et regarde aussi les commandes de tirs. Je m'occuperais de voir si le problème ne vient pas d'ici directement. Ce sera tout. » conclu-t-il précipitamment.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête et salua brièvement Keesner avant de rejoindre le pont principal. Mais avant d'être hors de portée d'écoute, je perçus Scotty râler que tout sur ce vaisseau partait en « couille » - pour reprendre ses mots.

Et ses dires furent validé tout au long de mon trajet. Je n'avais eu à traverser que deux couloirs, mais chacun des membres que je croisais pestait contre quelque chose. Il n'était pas rare qu'un ou deux systèmes soient capricieux après une turbulence mais rien ne c'était passé. Aucune secousse, aucun son étrange, rien d'apparent. Hormis l'arrêt soudain et inexpliqué du vaisseau.

La passerelle était silencieuse et j'aurais juré que tout le monde s'était retourné vers moi quand le chuintement de la porte brisa ce calme olympien.

Seule la tête de Jim resta dans ma direction. Et il ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

« Tout va bien capitaine ? » osais-je tout de même demander.

« Tout dysfonctionne mais tant que l'autodestruction ne se lance pas, on peut gérer la chose. » me répondit-il lassement en s'enfonçant nonchalamment dans son fauteuil.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais commencer par les communications en attendant le verdict de Mr Scott. C'est une des seules choses qui ne dépend pas de la salle des machines. » lui proposais-je.

« Fait comme tu veux. C'est toi l'experte. » il me lança un petit clin d'œil mais, ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

Deux semaines étaient passés mais je ne savais toujours pas comment agir face à Jim. Il en perdit doucement son sourire.

Heureusement le lieutenant Uhura se retourna vers moi et me fit signe de venir, me sauvant d'un malaise certain.

« Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Nyota. »

Appréciant toutes deux la compagnie de l'autre, la métisse et moi avions énormément discuté et étions vites devenu proches. Elle avait un tempérament de fer et son calme imperturbable imposait le respect. Mais en la connaissant bien, c'était une personne adorable et passionnée. Elle pouvait me parler durant des heures de son travail en Xenolinguistique et des diverses anecdotes qu'elle avait vécues sans que cela ne me dérange. Et sa beauté n'était pas en retrait, ses trais fin accentuait le premier aspect qu'on pouvoir avoir d'elle, mais ils étaient si harmonieux et son regard pénétrant ne faisaient qu'accroitre l'intensité de sa prestance.

Elle me fit assez rapidement comprendre que tous les postes de communication étaient coupés hormis les communicateurs portables. Même les intercoms du vaisseau. Je pris tout de même le temps de vérifier les branchements et les connections du bureau et ceux du siège du capitaine, en cas de pure coïncidence. Les câbles étaient correctement liés à leurs prises, mais le réseau était bloqué, comme coupé de l'intérieur.

« Si rien de physique n'est la cause, il y a deux options. » dis-je assez fort pour attirer l'attention du lieutenant, du capitaine et de son second. « Soit, nous sommes dans une zone qui brouille nos communications … »

« Négatif. » s'enquit de préciser Mr Spock.

« Soit, elles ont été coupées de l'intérieur. » continuais-je selon mes observations. « Mais dans ce cas, si ça n'est pas le lieutenant Uhura qui les a éteintes ici, quelqu'un à dû le faire depuis la base. Le seul autre accès aux commandes des services de communications est l'ordinateur central. »

« Suggèreriez-vous un sabotage, enseigne Myers. » me demanda le commander.

« Je ne … suggère rien en particulier. Je ne fais qu'observer et constater. » rétorquais-je un peu surprise.

Le silence retomba. Un silence angoissant et méfiant. Puis mon communicateur sonna.

« Enseigne Myers, oui ? » m'annonçais-je.

« _Naos c'est Scotty. Je n'ai rien vu de défectueux par rapport aux commandes de tirs et toi ?_ »

« Je n'ai pas encore vérifier, mais pour ce qui est des comm' Il n'y a rien d'anormale, je suppose qu'elles ont été coupées depuis l'ordinateur central. Après analyse c'est la seule explication logique. »

Jim pouffa derrière moi et jeta un coup d'œil à son commander. Nyota gloussa à son tour, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Elle secoua la tête me conseillant d'abandonner.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » chuchota-t-elle penchée vers moi.

« _L'ordinateur central ? Voilà qui est étrange, l'accès y est limité et je n'ai vue personne roder autour_. »

« Enseigne Myers. » m'appela le commander vulcain. « Mon ordinateur vient de s'éteindre. Plus aucun système d'analyse ne fonctionne. Je n'ai plus aucun accès. »

Je me précipitais vers lui et commença à pianoter sur les touches et boutons.

_« Encore un !?_ » s'emporta mon supérieur.

N'ayant rien réussit, j'ouvris le boitier électrique.

« _Je n'y comprend rein, les pannes s'accumulent sans aucune explication_ … »

« Rien de technique. » constatais-je encore une fois. « Mais il a clairement été mis hors service par ordinateur. »

Le jeune russe Chekov se leva de son siège d'un bon, comme s'il s'était pris une décharge et ouvrit précipitamment le tableau des commandes de tir pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Tout le monde le regarda en silence. Puis il se retourna vers moi avec les sourcils froncés, l'air sérieux.

« Il en va de même ici. On dirait bien que tous ses systèmes ont été éteint de l'extérieur. Comme coupé directement depuis le générateur. »

« _Le géné … Je te rappelle !_ » S'exclama Scott sans plus d'indice.

Et la ligne fut coupée.

On se regarda tous, sans trop savoir quoi faire. L'enseigne et moi-même refermâmes les boitiers électroniques et Jim se massait la tempe en commençant à se rendre compte de l'ampleur et de la tournure alarmante que prenait la situation.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe sur ce vaisseau ? On se retrouve avec « La menace fantôme » ou quoi. »

« Puis-je emprunter votre Padd Capitaine ? » il me le tendit sans discuter avant que je ne lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Et pour ta gouverne « la menace fantôme » n'a rien à voir avec ce genre d'incidents. »

Il me fixa surpris avant sourire en ricanant comme un enfant. Nous avions souvent regardé les antiques films Star Wars. Jim les adorait. Il trouvait fascinant l'idée que pouvait avoir les gens des extra-terrestres et de l'espace dans les années 2000.

Au bout de quelques manipulations j'avais réussi à ouvrir les vidéos surveillances proches de l'ordinateur central ainsi que de l'ingénierie et commença à visionner. Mais je ne remarquais rien d'inhabituelle ou de suspect. Sur aucun des moniteurs … Aucun … rien …

« Enseigne ? »

La voix de Spock me tira de ma concentration.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » Me demanda Jim.

« Oui … enfin, j'ai trouvé les vidéos surveillances, mais je ne voie rien d'étrange … »

« Rien ? »

« Personne ne s'est approchée de l'ordinateur, personne ne l'a ouvert, rien. »

« Mais si rien n'a coupé ces systèmes sur place, il n'y a que par l'ordinateur que c'est autrement possible. »

Tout ça n'avait strictement aucun sens. Bip-bip ! ce jeu de communication commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

« Oui Mr Scott ? » répondis-je un peu froidement.

« _Euh … Promis c'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle._ » s'empressa-t-il de m'assurer.

Comment lui en vouloir plus longtemps, je l'adorais !

Le feeling était très vite passé entre nous. Une connexion professionnelle hors norme. En général on se comprenait très rapidement, presque d'un simple regard, et cela facilitait grandement le travail !

« _Bon, on est clairement dans une impasse. L'ordinateur central n'affiche rien d'anormal, il est allumé mais, lorsque j'essaie de relancer les systèmes endommagés il semble lancer le programme puis rien ne se passe. Aucune confirmation de réussite du protocole lancé, aucune alerte d'erreur … Rien. _»

« Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec nos commandes. » raisonna le jeune russe.

« Et ce en aucune manière … » réfléchit à son tour Uhura.

Tout le monde sur le pont principal était attentif et tourné vers nous. On se regardait les uns les autres, et tous réfléchissaient au problème posé. Comme un cerveau géant dont les différents cortex communiquent ses idées à travers les circuits neuronaux afin … de les envoyer au noyau de réflexion principale …

« Naos, t'en fait une tête. » observa mon capitaine.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés dans le vide et une main en lévitation, sans aucune raison apparente on aurait pu jurer que dans la seconde qui suivit je m'écrierais « Euréka ! ». Mais encore plongée dans ma réflexion je ne pus que murmurer.

« Les circuits électriques … le réseau de commandes passe absolument partout dans le vaisseau. »

« _C'est juste._ » acquiesça Scotty dans mon communicateur. « _Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse pirater un autre ordinateur pour avoir accès à la base central. Aucun autre ordinateur n'est directement relié à tous les circuits. C'est impossible. Ou alors apporter-moi celui qui a fait ça que je lui serre la main._ »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire si ce cas s'avère véridique Mr Scott. » dit le vulcain d'un ton amer.

« _Sarcasme Mr Spock ! … quoi que …_ » mais il n'ajouta rien.

« Peut-être pas à un ordinateur, mais il y a bien des endroits dans le vaisseau où tous les systèmes se rejoignes ? » demandais-je bien que j'en soit persuadée.

« _Oui, par-ci, par-là, plus sur les extérieurs de l'Enterprise si je ne me trompe pas …_ »

« Est-ce que le système d'analyse est opérationnel Scotty ? »

« _Oui, il me semble._ »

« Alors lance une analyse générale et intégrale du vaisseau. Que ce soit, erreur de système, brèche matérielle : il se peut qu'une de cette zone ait été endommagée par un météore et que ça ait touché les quelques circuits en même temps ou encore présence de corps étranger … TOUT ! »

« _Bonne idée, tient ! Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux, ça c'est une ingénieure ! _»

« He bah merci … je te rejoins tout de suite en salle des machines. Terminé. » concluais-je le teint roser.

Jim me regardait les yeux bleus bien ouverts, penché en ma direction. Puis un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, agrémenté d'une pointe de malice. Je d'eu me mordre la langue que ne pas y répondre. Mais ça me rappelait bien trop son espièglerie enfantine.

« Content de voir que tu cartonne dans ton boulot. » me dit-il.

« Oui mais ça n'est pas grâce à toi ! » grognais-je en souriant malgré moi.

« Attend … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça : « Pas grâce à moi ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Mais j'avais déjà disparu dans le turbolift.

/… /

Une ambiance d'angoisse régnait sur le vaisseau. Une violente secousse fit trébucher tous les membres présents dans le couloir où je me trouvais. Et elle n'était pas petite. Entre 7 à 10 secondes. Ça n'était pas normal, mais pas normal du tout. La seconde qui suivit, l'alerte rouge fut activée. Me remettant enfin sur mes jambes je décidai de presser le pas pour rejoindre mon supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? » demandais-je expressément en trouvant Scott en train de s'affairer sur un ordinateur.

« Apparemment nous sommes attaqués. » me répondit-il sans détours.

« Quoi !? »

« Un vaisseau Tirakien vient de se pointer. Mais on n'a aucun bouclier, ni moyen de riposter … Cette pane tombe au bon moment tient ! » râla Montgomery.

A cette remarque mon esprit se figea.

Une succession de panes et d'anomalies surviennes sans crier garde, sans raison apparente, des fonction éteintes, plus les commandes de tirs, de bouclier et un vaisseau apparaît soudainement alors que les appareils de détections du commander ne sont plus opérationnelles …

Ou j'étais parano, ou cette pane n'était pas si hasardeuse que ça.

« Où en est l'analyse. » enchaînais-je.

« Elle est plus longue que d'ordinaire mais sera normalement vite fini. » m'assura le lieutenant non sans un air amer peint sur le visage.

Cette histoire ne me disait rien qui vaille. Non je ne pouvais décemment pas croire à une simple coïncidence.

« Tu as quelque chose en tête ? » me demanda Scotty.

« J'ai juste la vilaine impression que ces étranges pannes et l'arrivé de ce vaisseau, n'ont rien d'un hasard. Mais peut-être que … »

« Nan. Je me faisais la même réflexion. Mais reste à trouver comment il nous neutralise. » dit-il sur un ton plus gave. « Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mon Enterprise et qu'on le sabote ainsi sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit ! »

De tout mon parcours professionnel je n'avais jamais vu aucun ingénieur aussi papa-poule avec ses machines. Mais le lieutenant Scott était un mécano hors pair et j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

L'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel il avait lancé le scan se mit à clignoter et à biper. D'un mouvement synchronisé, nous nous retournâmes. Un petit point rouge ciblait un des réacteurs.

Scotty se jeta sur l'écran et cibla l'alerte

« Quand ça fait autant bip-bip, c'est pas bon … j'me trompe ? » dis-je parfaitement inutilement.

« Oui, et je n'aime pas ça du tout, non plus ! » grogna Scott.

« Alors ça donne quoi ? »

Je m'approchais de l'ordinateur à mon tour. Un petit point rouge s'excitait et sautillait autour de lui-même, comme s'il lui était impossible de se décider d'où il voulait être.

« Ça … ça bouge ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Me repris mon supérieur. « Je pense que ce sont les anomalies qui brouillent la justesse du scan ? Il a juste du mal à déterminer son emplacement exact. »

« Il bouge autour des circuits connectés. » remarquais-je

« Là où passe tous les systèmes. » surenchérit Montgomery.

« Donc il serait vraiment placé de manière stratégique ? » concluais-je un peu angoissée par l'idée.

« Mais qui, ou plutôt « QUOI » est-ce « IL » ? Si seulement je pouvais préciser l'analyse … » rumina Scott.

Il se mit à pianoter frénétiquement sur l'ordinateur et le clavier de contrôle juste en dessous. Les chiffres, données et dossier défilèrent à toutes vitesse sur l'écran numérique. Je me doutais qu'il trafiquait quelque chose afin d'améliorer les performances du système d'analyse, mais j'étais bien incapable de l'aider sur ce coup-là. Il était plongé dans sa réflexion et dans un mutisme impressionnant.

« Là ! » s'exclama-t-il si fort et si soudainement que je fis un bon en arrière.

Il s'excusa rapidement et repointa son doigt en direction d'un point rouge désormais immobile.

« J'ai réussi à centrer le travail sur la zone d'approximation et mtn il n'hésite que d'un millimètre ! »

Je fis un pas en sa direction et demanda à l'ordinateur de détaillé l'analyse pour en extraire les caractéristiques physique et électriques de l'anomalie. Quelques données s'affichèrent, des composants, des capteurs, des programmes … mais deux mots nous laissèrent perplexes : Hypothèse – Boitier.

« Euh … on fait quoi mtn ? » Demandais-je alors que nous étions tous deux penchés en avant, le nez sur l'écran.

« Il vaudrait mieux appeler le capitaine. » me répondit-il en pivotant lentement la tête vers moi. Je fis de même et nous restâmes ainsi, stupidement bloqué pendant de longues secondes.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel.

/… /

« Un quoi ? » redemanda Jim.

« En gros, ce serait ce boîtier -enfin c'est ce qu'on suppose- qui paralyse nos systèmes. Il doit être branché aux circuits généraux qui passent en sa position. » décortiqua l'ingénieur en Chef. « Si l'on veut retrouver nos canon et la propulsion, il nous faut nous en débarrasser. Aussi tôt enlevé tout sera remis en marche. »

« Pour sûr ? »

« On- C'est une certitude capitaine. Mais en tant que corps étranger au vaisseau, on ne peut l'enlever que manuellement. »

« Et vous dites qu'il se trouve dans le réacteur gauche. » pensa bon de repréciser Chekov.

Une nouvelle secousse se propagea. C'était la troisième en un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Les attaques de ce vaisseau Tirakien étaient pour le moins étrange. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il tentait de faire.

Je les écoutais débattre pour trouver une solution alors que Jim proposa d'aller le décrocher lui-même. Cette aberration eut le don de m'extirper de mes pensées.

« Tu es fou ! » Hurla Scott. « À la seconde même où le système sera libre, tu seras propulsé par le réacteur directement dans l'hélice. J'y avait déjà pensé, avant que vous n'arriviez mais, si mes calculs sont juste : il te faudrait perdre au moins 30 kg pour que -même avec la combinaison la plus légère que nous ayons- tu puisse t'en sortir ! »

« Comment ça ? » insista Kirk

« En vue de la puissance à laquelle est « activée » les réacteurs, il faudrait faire moins de 80 kg pour que malgré la propulsion, le faible taux de masse soit aspiré entre les hélices et être expulsé dans l'espace. Au-dessus de cette limite, vous n'aurez qu'une chance sur deux de passer. De plus, plus une chose est lourde moins elle va vite. Ce qui veut dire que le temps que vous les atteignez, les hélices auront déjà doublé voir triplé de vitesse. » S'exclama Scotty au bord de la crise de panique.

« Avons-nous un autre choix, Monsieur Scott ! » s'emporta Jim.

« Oui, moi. »

Ces mots étaient sortis un peu trop spontanément de ma bouche. Mais outre la hiérarchie obligatoire, je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser Jim retourner à une mort presque certaine …

« Bon sang Jim, ce vaisseau a besoin de son capitaine ! Tu es déjà mort une fois pour lui, c'est suffisant ! Je fais presque les trente kilos de moins et … en tant qu'ingénieur recommandé par la Fédération, j'ai plus de chance de le désarçonner rapidement. » ajoutais-je comme excuse. « C'est une bien meilleure solution ! Capitaine. »

« Elle n'a pas tort Keptin. » me soutint le jeune russe.

Mais l'on sentait tout de même dans sa voix qu'il se forçait à le dire, inquiet de résultat.

Scott s'afférait de nouveau sur son PADD pour retaper ses calculs au propre. Kirk et moi-même en profitâmes pour nous livrer une bataille de regard – que je comptais bien remporter. Et ce fut quand il appela McCoy à l'infirmerie après l'approbation de Scotty, qu'il signa ferme sa défaite.

« Myers ! » s'exclama Pavel. « Vous êtes au courant que sur nos plus légères combinais, il n'y a pas de propulseur longue portée. Elles ne sont équipées que de simples stabilisateurs. Si l'expulsion est trop puissante, vous n'aurez pas assez d'énergie pour revenir sur l'Enterprise. »

Voilà une remarque pertinente à laquelle je n'avais pas pensée.

« Si vous vous inquiétez tant que ça pour l'enseigne Myers, allez donc préparer une navette de réception Chekov. » Suggéra Jim avec sourire emplie de sous entendue et de mauvaises fois peint sur le visage.

« Oh ! Bonne idée, Keptin ! » dit-il le plus innocemment du monde avant de se précipiter hors de la salle des machines.

En ouvrant la porte le jeune Pavel manqua de renverser Léonard qui le regarda fuir sans comprendre.

« J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé Jim. » annonça le médecin en nous rejoignant. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoins de traceurs médicaux ? »

« Naos c'est porté volontaire pour faire un saut dans le réacteur. » lâcha-t-il comme on annonce une banale nouvelle.

« Pardon, dans le -QUOI !? »

« On a retrouvé ce qui bloque les systèmes de l'Enterprise -et ça serait trop long à t'expliquer- Mais on ne peut le décrocher que manuellement dans le cas présent. Voit ça comme une occasion de tester la nouvelle surveillance médicale à distance. » tentais-je le plus direct possible pour le convaincre tout en me déshabillant pour qu'il puisse installer ses récepteurs.

Ce qu'il fit non sans grogner dans la barbe invisible. Il en plaça deux au-dessus de ma poitrine, trois sur le ventre, deux sur mes omoplates, un entre mes reins et le dernier dans ma nuque tout en précisant qu'il serait directement relié à mon système neuronal, cérébral, remplaçant ceux qu'on appliquait sur les tempes.

Quand la combinaison arriva Léon connecta ses capteurs au communicateur de données intégrés avant que je ne l'enfile.

Pendant ce temps Jim c'était chargé de transmettre l'avancer et l'annonce du projet en cours à son second. Le vulcain fit également partager le fait que certains de ses scans étaient opérationnelle.

Les dernières vérifications faites et mon casque nous le bras, j'allais ouvrir la porte du tunnel de montée jusqu'au réacteur mais le capitaine me retint par le bras. Il ne dit rien mais lisait aisément dans ses yeux bleus de l'inquiétude et de l'appréhension.

« Jim … » commençais-je d'une voix plus calme et rassurante. « Ai confiance en ton équipage. Tu n'as plus à tout faire tout seul … tu n'es plus seul. »

Il soupira, la tête basse, mais se repris presque aussitôt.

« Fait attention à toi. » dit-il d'une voix peu affirmée.

Je conclue la discussion en lui embrassant longuement la joue et referma la porte en vissant mon casque.

La monte était longue, mais heureusement, une autre porte laissait accès à une partie le la branche, reliant le réacteur au vaisseau, qui était en apesanteur. J'activais ma combinaison et lança la procédure de dépressurisation.

La seconde porte s'ouvrit et je pénétrai dans la monté en me propulsant d'une poussée de bras.

Un fois en haut, une troisième ouverture me séparait du réacteur même. Elle s'activa sans encombre et je pu allumer mes phares. Di=e l'intérieur la vue était démentielle. La superficie du réacteur était gigantesque. D'un côté je pouvais voir ses hélices surdimensionnées et de l'autre le générateur de plasma actuellement éteints.

Un peu partout sur les parois étaient placées des prises en léger reliefs. J'agrippa la première qui se trouvait à ma droite et poussa, les pieds contre le mur pour m'élancer vers la paroi d'en face om une autre prise m'attendait.

Se déplacer ainsi en apesanteur était étrange mais agréable. C'était une drôle de façon de voler. Je m'y étais déjà entrainé à Starfleet, comme chacun d'entre nous mais, le réaliser en conditions réelles était grisant.

Le communicateur intégré à ma combi sonna et une liaison fut établie.

« Naos, tout se passe bien là-haut ? » résonna la voix de Montgomery.

« Pour le moment rien à signaler Scotty. »

« Bien, il devrait se trouver à plusieurs centaines de mètres sur ta droite. Tu le vois ? »

J'observais longuement autour de moi, mais ma lumière n'était pas assez puissante pour faire ressortir quelque chose de plus petit que les prises. Déjà que j'avais du mal à voir à plus de cent mètre avec ses lampes.

« Non pas pour le moment. Je vais me balader le long des parois, je le trouverais bien. »

« Reçu. On reste en contact. »

Je repartis donc à l'assaut d'une nouvelle prise. Les détails n'étaient pas simple à percevoir dans cette immensité obscure. Puis au bout de cinq petites minutes je discernai enfin une forme anormale dans le décor. La description faite par l'ordinateur m'avait fait emmètre quelques doutes, mais j'en était sûr maintenant que je voyais plus clairement, les visages à quelques mètres de ce boîtier qui m'était plus que familier.

« Myers à inginérie. »

« Scott à l'inter j'écoute. T'as du nouveau ? »

« Depuis quand avez-vous des « Paralyseur-Kroykah » avec programmation de ciblage sur ce vaisseau ? » demandais-je ironiquement tout en commençant à tâtonner l'objet.

« Des quoi ? »

J'écoutais à peine sa réponse, la connaissant d'avance. Si nous n'avions pas, cela ne pouvait dire que quelqu'un d'extérieur nous l'avait envoyé. Pourtant Scotty m'avait bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Vaisseau Tirakien. Et cet objet ne vient pas d'une technologie Tirakienne.

« Myers à Passerelle. »

« Uhura en communication. » me répondit Nyota.

« Pouvez-vous analyser les formes de vie présentes sur le vaisseau ennemi ? Y'en a-t-il une ou plusieurs vulcaines ? »

Un silence tomba soudainement. Bien sûr que cette question surprenait tout le monde. Qu'est ce qu'un vulcain ferait sur un vaisseau Tirakien , je me le demande.

« J'ai regardé attentivement mes scanners. » intervint le commander Spock. « il n'y a aucune trace de vie vulcaine à bord. Pourquoi un telle question enseigne ? Elle me semble purement illogique. »

Illo- ? voilà pourquoi ils avaient rigolé tout à l'heure ! Bien sûr, les vulcains ne fonctionnent que par la logique ! et parlé d'un ton aussi sérieux en mentionnant la logique … je me sentit bien stupide de na pas avoir percuter tout de suite.

Mais ça n'était l'heure aux écarts. Cette histoire était déjà bien assez en désordre comme ça. Et tout le monde à bord n'attendait qu'une chose : que l'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe exactement.

« Ce qui paralyse partiellement l'Enterprise est en fait un Paralyseur-Kroykah avec programmation de ciblage. »

« Vous connaissez cet appareil ? » s'étonna Spock. « Il s'agit d'une arme vulcaine assez récente. Elle n'est même pas officialisée par la fédération. »

« Une arme qui a été élaborée à Starfleet, une collaboration avec des ingénieurs des deux espèces. J'ai fait partit de cette équipe. » Précisais-je quelque peu fière de moi. « Avec Scotty nous supposons fortement que le sabotage du vaisseau est dû aux Tirakiens. Alors je me demandais comment ce l'étaient-ils procuré. »

« Vos suppositions sont partagées. » Avoua la voix du capitaine dans mon casque. « Mais nous verrons-ça plus tard. Peux-tu le désactiver ? »

« J'y suis presque Capitaine. » Je me saisit du multi-tournevis que Scotty m'avait fourni et commença à défaire certains boulons, débrancher un ou deux fils afin de le mettre hors fonctions. Ce n'était pas un explosif mais j'avais plus l'impression de désarçonner une bombe qu'autre chose. Et dieu seul sait le nombre d'exercice de déminage de j'avais réalisé.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à retirer la batterie centrale et le tour serais joué. Me préparant à l'expulsion je saisis fermement le boîtier d'une main pour ne pas le perdre et donna un coup sec avec mon outil qui débrancher la pile noire. Le magnétisme de l'objet se coupa et il se décolla du mur. Le ronronnement du vaisseau se fit à nouveau entendre et un grincement sourd m'informa que les hélices commencèrent à se mouvoir. Je rangeai rapidement le Paralyseur et mon tournevis dans ma sacoche intégrée. Le réacteur se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante et une énorme poussée de plasma m'emporta à une vitesse écrasante. Je tentais de tourner sur moi-même pour faire face aux grandes plaques de métal et l'éviter mais, un son percutant résonna dans ma tête accompagnée d'une vive douleur puis … plus rien …

PDV Jim :

Les vibrations de l'entreprises furent de retour me procurant un long soupir de soulagement et le navire commença à avancer. Dans une réactivité exemplaire Sulu éteignit les moteurs alors que l'enseigner Harrison -remplaçant de Chekov- rétablissait les boucliers. Tout le monde se voyait rassuré.

Mais sans pouvoir profiter un instant de répit, une alarme retentit.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » M'exclamais-je.

« C'est l'enseigne Myers capitaine. » s'empressa de me répondre le chargé de suivit de sortir. « Son extraction ne c'est pas très bien passée visiblement. Les capteurs indiquent que son casque et sa combinaison ont été endommagés … elle est incontinente. »

« Et merde ! » crachais-je involontairement. « Passerelle à Navette – Chekov, Vous me recevez ? »

« 5/5 Keptin ! Il y a juste un problème. J'ai l'enseigne en visuelle mais elle tourne comme une toupie. »

« Elle est dans le coma. Pensez-vous pouvoir la récupérer ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais il y a un risque de danger. »

Et la communication se coupa. Uhura me regardait inquiète. Je profitai de son attention pour lui demander d'établir un contact avec l'autre vaisseau et elle se retourna immédiatement. Mon second m'informa explicitement des nouvelles données qui apparaissaient sur ses écrans.

« Mauvaise nouvelle capitaine. » ajouta-t-il se son calme exaspérant. « Ils charge leurs torpilles sur nous. »

« Harrison, optimiser les boucliers. » Ordonnais-je alors que tout commençait à s'agiter et à se bousculer dans ma tête. « Uhura ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à les joindre capitaine. Ils ne veulent pas répondre. »

« Bien, que tout le monde se prépare à l'impact ! Scotty, où en est notre armement ? » l'appelais-je.

« Les canons sont un peu capricieux Jim, mais on travaille déjà là-dessus. Ils seront prêts dans un instant ! » réussit-il à prononcer à bout de souffle.

« Dès qu'ils seront opérationnels, faites feu immédiatement. »

« Bien capitaine ! » répondirent en cœur le lieutenant et l'officier de tir sur la passerelle.

Le choc fut soudain et violent. Tout le vaisseau trembla si bien que certains officier en tombèrent de leurs sièges. Mais une personne capta mon attention : mon pilote qui semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Mr. Sulu ? » l'interrogeais-je.

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un impression capitaine, mais le style d'attaque exécuté précédemment contre nous ne m'est pas inconnu. J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Mais dans mes souvenir le vaisseau attaquant n'avait rien à voir avec celui-ci. Ils s'en servaient comme technique d'intimidation … »

« On pourrait en conclure qu'ils sont passé aux torpilles car l'intimidation n'a eu aucun effet ? » l'interrompit Spock.

« Oui. Mais ça n'est pas où je voulais en venir. Les soupçons de l'enseigne Myers ont renforcé mon intuition. »

« Un Cargo dérobeur ! » s'exclama Uhura, me faisant sursauter. « Ils sont réputés pour utiliser les outils des vaisseaux qu'ils pillent et prennent ne chasse. »

« Ce sont des voleur-copieurs en fait ? » résumais-je.

Tout cela me parut un peu tiré par les cheveux mais, le vulcain paraissait satisfait de cette hypothèse.

Le tableau de la xenolinguiste sonna et elle décrocha sur le champ.

« Jim ? Jim ! » résonna la voix de Myers.

« Naos, je te reçois, tu m'entends ? » lui répondis-je en me levant précipitamment de mon fauteuil dans un espoir vain de me rapprocher d'elles.

« Jim, mes stabilisateurs ne fonctionne plus ! Je tourne, je tourne trop vite ! » cria-t-elle si paniqué qu'on entendait parfaitement sa respiration chaotique. Ce qui ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

« Chekov n'est pas loin, il va tenter de te réceptionner. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais essai de le repérer. Ça l'aidera sûrement à te récupérer. » tentais-je.

« O-okey … j-je le vois ! »

Je m'empressai de demander à Nyota d'ajouter Chekov à la communication et la remercia intérieurement d'avoir participer à la conférence de Starfleet lors de notre dernière permission, car désormais elle utilisait le système de multi-contact à merveille.

L'enseigne Russe m'informa peu après, que le sauvetage s'était fait sans encombre. Je me laissai tomber mollement dans mon siège et pue entendre Uhura souffler derrière moi.

« Capitaine une autre torpille ! » M'avertit Spock en s'agrippant à son tableau de bord.

Nous eûmes tout juste le temps d'attraper quelque chose qu'un second impact endommagea gravement nos boucliers.

« Mr Stuart ! Les canons-phaser ? »

« Chargés Monsieur ! Je tirs ! » annonça l'enseigne.

Nous gardâmes les yeux rivés sur l'écran principal mais, aucun dégât ne fut apparent.

« Essayer les torpilles. » ordonnais-je.

« Torpilles parées. »

L'on attaqua une seconde fois et le résultat resta aussi médiocre.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu une telle défense. » Avoua Sulu abasourdit.

« Je distincts l'activation de deux types de boucliers différents capitaine. » informa le vulcain un sourcil redressé sur son front. « Accouplé au bouclier du vaisseau, ils semblent avoir installé un champ de répulsion hors du système original. »

« Pourquoi faire ça ? Même si leur initiative est indéniablement utile … visiblement. Mais simplement changer le bouclier ne serait-il pas plus pratique ? » Demanda Naos à nouveau calme.

Je me chargeai de leur expliquer notre dernier résonnement alors que l'on tentait une nouvelle attaque. Toujours aussi lamentable.

« Je crois avoir un plan. » Repris Myers après un silence prolongé. « Mr Chekov, conduisez-moi jusqu'au vaisseau Tirakien, s'il vous plait. »

« Il en est hors de question ! Chekov revenez sur l'Enterprise ! » hurlais-je dépassé par la folie de mon amie.

« Capitaine. Je sais comment retourner la situation en notre faveur. Il me suffit de modifier les commandes du Paralyseur-Kroykah et de le réactiver dans leur salle de contrôle … »

« Infiltrer leur vaisseau alors que nous ne savons rien d'eux est bien trop risqué. » Argumenta mon premier officier.

« La base de leur vaisseau est Tirakienne, on les connait, en restant discrète je … »

« J'ai dit non ! » la coupais-je à mon tour. « Tu as subit assez de dégâts comme ça. »

« Enseigne Pavel … » ordonna-t-elle au jeune russe sans m'écouter.

« NOAS ! »

« JIM ! Nos attaques les effleurent à peine, on ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Je connais cet appareil, je sais comme l'utiliser et le modifier si nécessaire. Nous n'avons plus d'autre solution que de les piéger de l'intérieur. Le temps de prendre contact avec Starfleet et que les renforts arrivent, nous risquons d'être mis en pièce. Et je peux le faire ! » s'emporta-t-elle déterminée. « As-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »

Ses deniers mots, avant de monter dans le réacteur, résonnèrent en échos dans mon crane comme une claque.

Chaque membre de l'équipage avait avec brio, plus d'une fois, prouvé leurs fores et leurs loyautés. Chacun dans leur domaine mais pour la réussite de tous … J'observai la passerelle, un par un. Chaque regard attendait avec impatience mon verdict. Mais seul Spock affirma clairement qu'il était fermement contre cette idée, bien qu'elle me semblât être des plus logique qui soit.

Encore incertain, je gardais le silence un instant. Puis je repris la parole, d'un ton strictement sérieux.

« Très bien enseigne … je m'en remet à vos talents d'ingénieurs et à votre hardiesse. »

« Merci capitaine … » dit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

« Je te fais confiance, tu peux y aller. » Murmurais-je en souriant. « Entendu Chekov ? »

« Oui keptin ! »

« Capitaine » intervint le vulcain. « Si je puis me permettre … »

« Non je ne vous permets pas Mr Spock. » l'arrêtais-je net. « Passerelle à Scotty. Pourriez-vous … »

« Si vous voulez me demander de trouver un point d'entrée pour Myers, sachez qu'il ne reste que 20% avant d'avoir le plan total du vaisseau. » s'expliqua-t-il expressément.

« Parfait Mr Scott. » j'activais une transmission générale. « A tout l'équipage : Je veux que les boucliers soient le plus vite rechargé, assurés et maintenu. Nos torpilles et les phasers prêts à faire feu. Nous devons tenir le plus longtemps possible contre eux ! »

Alors que je fixais méchamment l'autre vaisseau comme pour le détruire par la pensée, le vulcain que j'avais précédemment faire taire se rapprocha de mon siège et me regarda étrangement. En vulcain très peu expressif, je l'aurais presque traduit par de l'inquiétude mélangé à de l'impétuosité. Une sorte de « J'avais raison mais je m'en mords les doigts quand même. ». Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

« Oui Mr Spock ? » soufflais-je, saoulé d'avance.

« Vous savez qu'en conséquence de restrictions quant à sa mission principale, l'enseigne Myers n'est aucunement équipée d'arme pour de moyens de défense ? » prononça-t-il avec une pointe de réprobation dans sa voix.

Son rappel me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, ravivant mon angoisse qui je contrôlais de moins en moins.

PDV Naos :

Peut de temps après avoir été coupée de la passerelle Scotty m'indiqua un « porte d'entrée » et Chekov, m'aida à la rejoindre.

Elle fut pitoyablement simple à ouvrir. Le prodige m'assura qu'il resterait dans les alentours et j'entra dans le vaisseau ennemi. La porte du sasse se referma, un programme de dépressurisation s'activa et je pu rentrer davantage dans le navire. Le couloir semblait désert.

« Tu me reçois ? Pas d'interférence ? » testa mon supérieur.

« Oui Scotty, c'est bon. »

« Super. J'ai le plan complet. Je vais pouvoir te guider. » m'informa-t-il.

« Sympathique… je ne roderais pas mille ans ici. » plaisantais-je pour me détendre.

C'était calme … mais pas très rassurant pour autant. Je n'avais encore jamais été aussi loin dans l'espace, alors infiltré ainsi un cargo ennemi … c'était une grande première.

Précautionneusement je suivis les instructions de l'ingénieur tout en surveillant les allées, prête à me cacher ou à fuir en cas de besoin. En moins de cinq minutes je me retrouvais dans la salle des machines.

« Leur poste principale ce trouve à droite de leurs moteurs. » m'indiqua-t-il. Je m'y précipitai en silence. « Tu devrais trouver les différents circuits de contrôles. »

« Je ne suis pas xenolinguiste, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. » rallais-je.

Les textes étaient dans leurs langues d'origine. Et il n'y en avait pas qu'une. Bon nombre de programmes, sous programmes ou fichiers externes était en multiples langues aliènes, prouvant ce que nous avions pensé … non seulement ils volaient les autres vaisseaux, mais en plus ils les utilisaient à leur propre profit.

A cause de tout cela, il allait me falloir fouiller jusqu'à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les pages défilèrent et je commençais à y voir un peu plus clair. Les plans s'enchaînaient, se superposant dans mon esprit, formant peu à peu le squelette, puis le réseau électrique du vaisseau, un peu comme des radios et scannes du corps humain.

Encore quelques pages …

« C'est bon je les ai ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais besoin de temps ? » pouffa Scotty surpris.

« Oui, je l'ai eu … »

« Tu as mis cinq minutes ! »

« Huit. »

« Ok, huit si tu veux. Et tu me dis que tu as les plans. Tu les as compris au moins ? »

« Nous sommes ingénieurs ou pas ? Oui j'ai compris la construction de ce vaisseau ! » m'offusquais-je.

« Je l'adore ! » s'enjoua Montgomery. « Penses-tu pouvoir me transférer les plans, en plus ? »

« Oui mais il me faudra davantage de temps et relever au moins vos boucliers. J'ai l'impressions que les leurs ne bloque que ce qui est matériel ou physique. »

Scotty s'empressa de communiquer l'information au capitaine, de me donner les coordonnées de communication de l'Enterprise et avec une synchronisation parfaite, je pue les lui envoyer.

« Oursak gam Turak ! » cria une voix derrière moi.

« Pardon, tu as dit quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris. » Me demanda Scott.

« Ce n'était pas moi j- … » Mais le contacte fut coupé.

Je me retournai subitement et esquiva de justesse un tir de je ne sais trop quoi, en me jetant derrière la console de commande. Instinctivement je tapotai ma hanche à la recherche de mon phaser mais … je n'avais aucune arme. Et mon multi-tournevis ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Pas même son laser.

Je me mis à réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de me sortir de là. Il comblerait vite la distance qui nous séparait, si je restais cachée ici.

Fixant la base de la console, je remarquais que les plaques de protections étaient fixées avec des vis standards. Je pris mon outil et le fit tourner aussi vite que possible pour défaire une plaque. Quand elle percuta le sol, je voulus jeter un coup d'œil pour voir où se trouvait mon asseyant. A peine l'avais-je aperçu qu'il tira, m'obligeant à me rétracter.

Était-il stupide ? Il était resté sur sa position au fond de la salle.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains -ou la plaque en l'occurrence- je compta jusqu'à trois, au rythme de ma respiration, fit le vide dans ma tête, et courus hors de ma cachette, le morceau de métal en guise de bouclier, pour me réfugier derrière un énorme cylindre. Je prévoyais de poursuivre ma route quand un autre individu apparut face à moi dont le visage vert-jaune me laissa pantoise. Il avait une apparence reptilienne avec une silhouette humanoïde. Enfin sans compter la longue queue écailleuse qui flottait derrière lui. Relevant les yeux sur son visage, ce fut son arme que je vis en premier plan. Une arme semblable à nos phaser en fait. Je remontai mon bouclier à temps pour parer son attaque et le lui balança avec le plus de force que je pouvais avoir. Cela le fit tomber à la renverse, lâchant son arme au passage. Se réfléchir je m'en saisis immédiatement. Il tenta de se relever mais j'anticipai son action et l'assomma avec le manche du pistolet.

Revenant sur ma position, je guettais du mieux que je pue l'autre Alien. Après réflexion, je me rendis compte qu'ils n'avaient rien de Tirakien.

Je feintais, tirant d'un côté du cylindre pour finalement fuir de l'autre. Et ce fut un franc succès. Je pu le prendre par surprise au détour d'un groupe de tuyaux et l'étrangla avec mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Il se débattit mais je le tenais ferme et il finit par s'immobiliser. Puis le lâcha sans précaution.

J'avais un peu de mal à reprendre mon souffle. C'était bien plus stressant qu'aux entrainements. Mais au moins le calme était revenu. Je pris donc le temps de l'observer un peu plus dans les détails. Curieuse.

Avaient-ils vraiment pu voler un vaisseau Tirakien ? Ils ne paraissaient pas très intelligents. Même si les divers dossiers sur leur ordinateur prouvaient le contraire.

Ils possédaient quatre doigts à chaque main, des écailles plus foncées arquaient leur visage de sourcil. Leur nez plat avait trois narines et leurs oreilles formaient comme des paravents au-dessus d'une cavité servant de réceptacle sonore.

D'ailleurs un son désagréable persistait dans mon casque. Vite agacée, je mis un coup sur le côté du casque mais le grésillement s'amplifia subitement pour finalement se moduler en un son plus clair, doux et précis. Ondulant vers un timbre de voix féminine ….

« Enseigne Myers ! Myers, vous me recevez ? Naos ? »

C'était bien la voix de Nyota.

« Je vous reçois Lieutenant. Et vous ? » répondis-je distinctement.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Scotty nous a dit que tu avais des problèmes ! » Débita mon capitaine apparemment peu rassuré.

« La communication a coupé. Sinon tout va bien. J'ai fait connaissance avec deux occupants du vaisseau. » Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Deux occupants ? Ils t'ont attaqué ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

« Oui ils ont tenté une attaque mais je vais bien. Ils ne sont pas très habiles et … petits. »

« Petit ? » répéta Jim surpris.

Effectivement, je me rendis compte qu'à côté de moi il n'était pas bien grand. Déjà que je ne l'étais pas moi-même.

« Votre plan, a-t-il avancé. » Repris sérieusement Mr Spock.

« Disons que j'était un peu occupé commander. » rétorquais-je d'un ton sarcastique. « Mas je compte bien reprendre de ce pas. » lançais-je en me précipitant sur l'ordinateur.

Aussitôt que je fu arrivée devant, mes mains dansèrent à nouveau sur les touches de la console.

« Attend ! Reprogrammer le boitier te prendra trop de temps. Les renforts ne tarderont pas à arriver s'ils ont eu le temps d'alerter ta présence à bords. » m'expliqua Scotty.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'autre alors ? Si on ne les arrête pas on ne s'en sortira pas. » rallais-je.

« Si tu arrivais à tout regrouper en un seul dossier et le bloquer … mais même ça, ça risque de te prendre du temps … »

« Un seul dossier peut-être pas. Mais si l'ordinateur central est bloqué, ils n'auront plus accès à aucune commande ? » remarquais-je.

« C'est juste … » Valida Scotty, pensif. « Donc si tu trafic leurs systèmes directement sur l'ordinateur principal… »

« … Et que j'utilise le paralyseur-Kroykah pour le neutralisé … »

« … Tous leurs systèmes seront hors d'usage, nous aurons l'avantage et vous aurez le temps de revenir. » termina le vulcain. « C'est une excellente idée mais, je vous conseillerais de simplement éteindre l'ordinateur et d'activer le paralyseur. Ils n'auront plus du tout accès à l'ordinateur.»

Un mutisme collectif suivit ses dernières paroles. Personnes ne s'attendait à l'intervention du commander.

« Vous êtes un Sadique en fait Mr Spock ! » S'exclama Jim enjoué par l'idée.

« Je ne fais que mettre un maximum de chances de notre côté capitaine. »

Il me surprenait. Au moins, savoir que quelqu'un sur la passerelle était capable de nous suivre, Scotty et Moi, au point d'anticiper voir de suggérer d'autres proposition, concernant des situations d'urgence, était rassurant.

Je l'aime bien ce vulcain.

« Qu'attendez-vous donc ? » dit-il intrigué par notre long silence.

Une évidence me vint à l'esprit. Il me suffisait de retirer la puce de programmation et le paralyseur se lierais automatiquement à l'objet sur lequel on l'active. Même pas besoin de le reprogrammer.

En deux coups de tournes-vis, la puce fut extraite du boitier et je remis en place la batterie que j'avait laissé au fond de ma poche.

Mais en voulant fermer la navigation de l'ordinateur, j'aperçu des caractères Klingons, puis Andoriens … Il y avait des fichiers aux langues divers. Il devait sûrement s'agir des plans volés aux vaisseaux qu'ils avaient précédemment chassé. Et je n'avais envoyé à l'Enterprise que les plans de ce vaisseau …

Pour les handicaper 'davantage, je prévenu Scott qu'un nouveau transfert de ficher allait être fait et il le réceptionna sans attendre, avant de supprimer tout ça de leur bureau de manière définitive.

J'éteignit l'ordinateur et activa le boitier qui ne pouvait être désactivé que manuellement, à présent.

En espérant pour eux qu'ils aient retenue les plans de construction.

L'apesanteur artificielle disparut et je du m'accrocher fermement au tableau de contrôle pour ne pas m'envoler trop loin.

« Myers à Chekov. Vous me recevez ? » Appelais-je.

« 5/5 Naos ! euh … Myers. » dit-il avec entrain.

« J'ai fini. Je vous attends au lieu de dépos. »

« J'y serais très vite ! » Affirma-t-il.

Toujours grippée au plan de contrôle, j'y posa mes pieds et poussa fort pour me propulser jusqu'à la porte.

Dans les couloirs j'entendais les aliens crier et s'énerver mais aucun ne croisa mon chemin. Je pue rejoindre le sas de dépressurisation sans encombre.

Mais un mal de tête commençait à se pointer. L'oxygène venait à manquer.

Une porte se referma derrière moi et vingt secondes après, celle devant moi s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait aucune navette à l'horizon. Je devais tout de même sortir et décida de m'élancer – avec modération – dans le vide spatial.

Heureusement l'enseigne russe me réceptionna juste après.

« Tout va bien ? »me demanda-t-il.

« Normalement. Mais s'il l'on pouvait se dépêcher, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. » précisais-je en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à une poignée se trouvant sur le toit.

Sans plus attendre il nous ramena à bord de l'Enterprise.

Notre petit transport se posa, le hangar à navette se referma et la gravité fut réactivée me faisant percuter la coque et m'écrouler au sol maladroitement. Ça n'allait plus du tout.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ne serait-ce que pour retirer mon casque. Ma vision commençait à se troubler sévèrement. Un bruit régulier résonna au fond de mon crânes. Des pas ? Des ombres se formaient devant mes yeux. Puis un cliquetis m'indiquait l'ouverture de ma combinaison et je sentis mon casque m'être retiré.

Je due me faire violence pour inspirer tout l'air que je pouvais, jusqu'à tousser, mais ça me fit le plus grand bien.

« Hey, Respire doucement ! Doucement. » me chuchota McCoy en me redressant, un scanner à la main. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Un peu essoufflée c'est tout. Enfin je crois. » hésitais-je.

Un martellement pressé me fit comprendre que d'autres personnes arrivaient. Jim fut le premier entrer dans me champs de vision. Il glissa juste à côté de moi et me pris immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Mais laisse-la respirer, bon sang, Jim ! » le gronda le médecin chef.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et me serra de plus belle.

« Tu as été formidable ! Extra ! Scotty m'a dit pour le transfert de fiché et l'ennemi a bien été neutralisé. »

« Mais la prochaine fois, réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de te lancer dans une mission d'infiltration avec une combinaison de maintenance. » Grogna Léonard. « J'en ai assez de devoir surveiller constamment Jim, si tu t'y mets aussi j'aurais les cheveux blancs avant l'heure. »

Malgré son ton agacé et ses sourcils froncés, nous ne pûmes nous retenir de rire un bon coup.

Une fois remise sur mes deux pieds, je retirai le reste de la combinaison et Léonard me débarrassa des capteurs et exprimant sa satisfaction quant à leur utilité.

Spock se posta juste devant moi. Droit et le visage un peu plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Votre mission a été un franc succès et vous avez su agir en conséquence. Je vous félicite enseigne. Votre intervention c'est avéré plus efficace que je ne l'avais pensé … mes respects. » dit-il poliment mais en restant totalement neutre.

« Merci commander Spock. » répondis-je plus timidement.

Sa posture était fixe et intimidante. Il repartit aussitôt.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est vexé ! Tu as réussi à le contrarier ! » murmura Jim à mon oreille avec un large sourire étirer sur les lèvres. « Il était formellement contre ton infiltration. Le comportement humain le dépassera toujours ! »

« QU- Je ne voulais pas le … »

« Il ne t'en veut pas, t'en fais pas. Au contraire. Ses paroles étaient sincères. Tu devrais le savoir, les vulcains ne mentent jamais. »

Mon ami blond me salua et retourna gaiement à son poste. Léon, se rapprocha de moins avec un sourire en coin, lui-même profondément satisfait de mon effet sur le commander Spock -ce qu'il me le confia sans gêne.

Passez trois jours avec eux et vous remarquerez très rapidement que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre ses deux-là.

Il s'assura que tout était Ok et m'autorisa à retourner à mon poste après m'avoir rendu mon uniforme rouge. Je le remis avec empressement et le regarda longuement le cœur léger.

Je faisais partit d'un équipage de Starfleet, celui de l'Enterprise, sous le commandement de Jim … Oui, c'était définitif.

Montgomery m'appela dans son bureau. Quand je le rejoignis, il était fixé à son écran.

« Je ne pouvait te demander plus, mais tu l'as fait ! Bon je me retrouve avec des textes incompréhensibles mais on les a ! » dit-il en m'entendant entrer.

« Merci à toi ! Tu as su anticiper mes actions et me conseiller. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, vraiment. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle du travail d'équipe ! » énonça-t-il fièrement. « Et crois-moi il n'y a rien de mieux. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais regarder ses fichiers avec toi. »

Pour toute réponse, je pris un tabouret et m'assis à ses côtés. Après m'avoir proposé un café – que j'acceptait volontiers- on se mit au travail pour déblayer le plus gros qu'on pouvait comprendre à nous deux. Et ce jusqu'à point d'heure !


	4. Note

Hello petits Lecteurs ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

-**voix off** : T'écris ça alors qu'il y a de l'orage dehors, tu le sais ?

Merci pour cette précision inutile - et J'AIME L'ORAGE MOI ! Hum … pardon.

D'abord je tenais à remercier Christine pour son attention et son conseil avisé ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir quelqu'un apprécier ce que vous faites !

Et donc, suite à ce conseil, je suis à la recherche d'un/une Béta-Lecteur/trice, car il est vrai depuis l'école primaire que moi et l'orthographe, c'est une guerre de cent-ans.

Ensuite, pour être sûr que tout soit bien claire et limpide, l'épisode un est terminé - l'épisode deux est en cours de rédaction et ses chapitres seront postés dans une nouvelle fanfic et non à la suite des chapitres de "Nouveau Départ". Et ce sera ainsi pour tous les épisodes à venir ! Je vous invite à aller sur mon profil directement pour trouver cette deuxième partie qui ne devrait pas trop tarder à sortir … au moins avant la fin du mois je l'espère.

J'ai pris plus de retard que je ne le voulais dans la rédaction de mes histoire (toutes mes fic sont dans le même cas !) et j'en suis désolée, sincèrement. Mes études s'avèrent plus encombrantes et compliquées que je ne l'avais prévu. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour avancer tout ça … je le veux et je le ferais !

En espérant que cet univers vous plait ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures !

\- **voix off** : Ciao.

Shiru.


End file.
